A 100 Theme Challenge
by Sophia Von Blackburn
Summary: A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black. Different ratings and situations for each Chapter. I will name the Chapter after each Challenge. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY O.C'S, EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
1. Eveline Black

**EVELINE BLACK  
****Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

Name:

_Eveline 'Evie' (Eve-e) Black_

Nickname(s):

_Eve, Evie_

D.O.B:

_October 31__st_

D.O.D:

_Currently Alive_

Age:

_21_

Height:

_5'2_

Weight:

_110 lbs_

Body Type:

_Petite body, C cup breasts, thin waist, medium size hips, short legs, short arms, heart shape face_

Skin Tone:

_light brown/mocha_

Skin Marking(s):

_brown freckles on nose, side of legs and stomach_

Tattoo(s):

_Small black tribal dragonfly on her left shoulder blade, 'R.I.P Nathaniel Black' written in cursive below it_

Piercing(s):

_Two on each ear, small metal hoops in each_

Hair Color(s):

_Black, wavy reaching to the center of her back with choppy, straight bangs over her eyes_

Eye Color(s):

_Emerald green_

Style of clothes:

_Black fingerless hand/arm bracers, lack heeled boots, dark and light jeans, baggy off the shoulder female tops/muscle shirts/loose long sleeves_

Colors of clothes:

_Black boots, Blue/Black/White Jeans, Dark or light colored tops_

Special Outfit ("The Raven"):

_Black long sleeve short kimono with a white feather on the bottom skirt, a long green scarf, black knee-length boots that hide her kunai, arm bracers hiding her sabon needles and shurikan, thigh holsters for her two daggers with a small compartment holding her gas pallets_

Accessories (On Body):

_Two earrings, Charm bracelet (white jade pearls with a green turtle, a cute mouse, a pizza slice, a boxing glove, an open book, a sakura blossom, a white orchid, a hockey stick and a black dragonfly) and Shell-Cell phone (from turtles)_

(Off Body):

_Twin duel daggers, shurikan and kunai hidden in her boots and gloves/arm bracers_

Story Tile:

_A 100 Theme Challenge_

Story Category:

_Cartoons_

Story Universe:

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

Character Story:

_Eveline Black is the god-daughter of April O'Neil. When her father is killed in an accident with a frozen lake and chemical liquids she is moved to New York City since her mother can't afford to care for her, already caring for her two younger sisters. April happily takes her in. As her new life begins she gets to know the people who have entered her life. Casey, her new uncle figure, Splinter Hamato, her new father figure (even if he is a mutated rat) and her best friends in the whole world: Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey.  
But what they don't know is that she's keeping a secret from her new found family. She has a fighter spirit. She has a need to help people. She has taken on the identity of "The Raven"._

Character Relation:

_April: She's my god daughter and I love her. She's exactly like her father._

_Casey: She a scrappy thing! She loves 'er aunt and see's mah mug as her uncle._

_Splinter: She is most honorable and respectful toward anyone she deems worthy. She's patient and I am happy to have her as both my student and adoptive daughter. Perhaps one day she may truly become my daughter-in-law…_

_Leonardo: Eveline is amazing at meditation and training. She picks it up quickly despite her small form. She enjoys reading poetry and reading out Hiku's to me. She always knows when I'm in need of a meditation period so she brings me a cup of herbal tea to help. I…also think she's very beautiful…I have some feelings for her as well._

_Donatello: Eveline is extremely smart. I can talk to her about anything and her brain translates everything for her. She's a fast typer and she loves reading books and research I have. She helps me with new inventions sometimes and even with the mobile vehicles we have. She's extremely pretty and the freckles on her face are adorable. I admit to having a crush on her._

_Raphael: Evie is an amazin' chick. She's a grease monkey and loves to 'spar with me. She don't take a smartass remark well or perverted words. Hell the girl can talk ya ear off! Whenever I'm mad she'll 'elp me ta relax by helpin' me in the dojo or just huggin' me. Don't tell 'er this bu'…I love 'er hugs. I think she's hot…bettah then hot! She's gorgeous! I think I…kinda like 'er a lot…_

_Michelangelo: Eve is just plain awesome! She loves videogames and she's an amazing cook! She's freakin awesome at Halo and Just Dance. She's teaching me some of her cooking dishes from Costa Rica and there so yummy! I'm totally in love with this chick! But shhh! Don't tell her!_

_Shredder: Disgusting girl! She BREEDS with those retched turtles! She will be destroyed!_

_Karai: She familiarities herself with the those turtles so she is naturally my enemy but she is honorable_

Character Title:

_Vigilante/Ninja known as "The Raven"_

Character Occupation:

_Registered Nurse at 'Saint Angelos' Hospital_

_Infamous Vigilante called "The Raven"_

Character Weapon/Accessory:

_Twin white jade daggers_

_Shurikan_

_Kunai_

_Sabon Needles_

_Smoke Pellets_

Character Love Interest(s):

_Leonardo_

_Donatello_

_Raphael_

_Michelangelo_

Character Enemy Interest(s):

_Shredder_

_Karai_

_Purple Dragons_

_Foot Ninja_


	2. Name

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, of White_Jade_Lioness, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C'a (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**Summary:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

* * *

**_A 100 Theme Challenge_**

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter 1: Name**

The night was late when patrol ended for the Turtles.

"Alright guys. Let's head back."

Leonardo told his brothers, tiredly. Tonight had been overly active with Purple Dragons and Foot Clan Members. The odd thing was, sometimes when they moved to attack, the enemy would already be unconscious and tied up with the same small note card with a picture of a black kiss mark. It stumped the turtles greatly. Obviously the person helping them was an Alley. But regardless of how much they tried to catch them, they were nowhere to be found. Michelangelo and Raphael stretched their tired limbs while Donatello rubbed his head in tiredness.

"Awesome! Sleepy time! Dude I'm so gonna crash!" Mickey groaned when a tense muscle in his shoulder relaxed.

"Seriously." Raph muttered in agreement.

A random crash nearby alerted the turtles.

"What was that?" Donnie muttered.

"I don't know. Let's check it out."

Leo said and took off in a run toward the sound, his brothers following closely. A second crash sounded along with a yell of pain. Perhaps a drunk was out and injured himself? It _was_ 3:00 AM after all. Hiding in the shadows like the Ninja they were, the Hamato brother's glanced down toward the alleyway to be caught completely off guard. Standing below with weapons drawn were around 25 Purple Dragons. Standing in the center of the large group was a feminine form, a woman dressed entirely in a black fighting kimono. Her lower face covered by the large green scarf wrapped around her neck, the only other color on her person. Her posture was relaxed, arms crossed under her chest and lent on her left hip.

"Dude." Mickey whispered softly, in aw at the unknown female.

As if hearing him, the female made the smallest incline of her head. Shocking emerald diamond colored eyes stared up at them. She made contact with each Turtle: Purple, Orange, Blue and Red. Leo tensed slightly upon the stare and felt his heart skip when her eyes softened and she pulled a kiss note card from her sleeve. Raph leaned down slightly.

"_She's_ the one tha's been helpin' us?!"

At his yell, the Purple Dragons attacked.

"Raph!" "Help her!"

Leo quickly jumped down, landing on top of two PD. The other's followed suit, Raphael pulling his Sai's out quickly and making his way toward the female. A PD flew over his head as he swiftly turned. The woman had suddenly turned on the attack, twin daggers held in her hands as she fought against blades and other weapons. A PD went to grab her from behind when she suddenly lent forward and a bent angle and delivered a kick to his face. A crack was heard as her boot made contact. He flew back into the wall with a groan. Two more attacked her, this time with swords and she did a 360 twist midair, flying between the swung blades. She landed gracefully and struck up their back, yells of pain following the falling bodies. Mickey was suddenly thrown beside her. He groaned and got up on his knees, not seeing the swinging blades upon him.

"Mickey!"

Don and Leo cried out. Raph, who was slashing down his enemy turned toward him quickly.

_CLANK_

Mickey looked up, startled by the sound of clashing swords. The woman held her long daggers up, blocking the swords that would have found their way into his shell. His blue eyes widened when she let out a deep growl like sound from her throat and pushed the swords back. She sliced their bellies and snorted at their fallen figures. She turned to look over her shoulder at the youngest turtle.

"You must always be on your feet in battle love." She told him, her voice soft but with a slight husky tone. All he could do was nod, star struck.

"Mickey!" Leo's voice cut the stare between them as he turned toward his eldest brother's worried expression.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Leo. This bad-ass chick saved me!"

Having defeated the large group, Raph and Donnie walked over to check on their younger brother. The woman wiped her daggers clean on a dead body and sheathed them in the two holders she had on her thighs. She started to walk away.

"Wait!" She paused and turned her head, glancing at the four mutated turtles that had helped her. Her eyes met the blue wearing one's brown eyes.

"Why aren't you surprised by our appearance? It was you who helped us out tonight right? Why did you help us? Who are you?"

His eyes narrowed at the twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"I've seen freakier things in my life. Yes I did help you. Why? You save this city nightly. I believe you could use some rest. And as for who I am…you'll see me again."

Raph tightened his grip on his Sai's. "Ya our Alley then?"

She tilted her head to the side, her thick black bangs falling over her eye.

"Yes." She turned her back to them. "I'll call if you need me." "Eh?" "Whenever you need me. Call for…"

A strong wind blew around them, causing the brother to cover their eyes. When they looked back to the woman she was gone, the same black kissed note card in her place. Donnie narrowed his eyes and walked toward it, picking it when he noticed a scribble of writing at the bottom.

"The Raven?"

* * *

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this while other's might be pages long! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid story" kinda stuff. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Otherwise look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	3. Family

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

* * *

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter 2: Family**

"Are you sure April said it was okay for us to come over Mike? Last time she said she was going to have company over."

Donnie asked his younger brother as he leapt over a rooftop, the destination the apartment belonging to April O'Neil. Leo and Raph jumped ahead of them, sliding down clothes-lines and jumping over chimney tops. Mikey nodded enthusiastically, thinking that their normal Friday Pizza and Dinner night would have been canceled.

"Yeah she said that she had a surprise for us!"

Another rooftop was jumped before landing on the rooftop of April's apartment.

"Well whatever it is sure does smell good."

Leo told them, sniffing the air that came from her window. One by one the turtles slide down the fire escape and knocked on the window leading into the living room. Running feet were heard before the curtain was pulled away, revealing a familiar red head.

"You made it!" April quickly opened her window and pulled Raph in who stumbled slightly.

"Whoa ape! Calm yer self will ya? Raph's 'sonly got two arms." Casey laughed as he helped his best turtle buddy up.

"Thanks man."

"No prob."

"I'm sorry! I'm just excited!"

"For what?" Leo asked as he made his way in, followed closely by Mikey and Donnie. April grinned, something she did when she thought she had the best news in the world. The turtles lifted their noses and head towards the smell and noise coming from the kitchen.

"Is someone here?" Don asked, slightly confused.

"Yup. That's my surprise."

"It's a person?" Mikey asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yup! Come meet her!" April grabbed Mikey and Raph's arms, pulling them toward the kitchen.

"Ah! Hold on a sec April!"

Leo tried slowing her down, unsure if revealing themselves to someone new was wise. He trusted April and Casey but he didn't know who this new person would be. Donnie looked at Casey who smirked and nudged him along. April pushed the orange and red wearing turtles into the kitchen with a smile.

"Guys! I'd like you to meet my god-daughter, Eveline Black."

Both turtles blinked at the figure by the sink, their back to them. Clearly by name and length of hair the person was a girl. She turned around, a 'huh' expression on her face. Black hair and green eyes were the first things they noticed as the four stared at her. The next was that her skin was tanned to a light caramel mocha colored and she had a dusting of brown freckles on her nose. She wore a white slightly frilly apron, one they recognized as April's by the "Kiss the Chief" lettering in yellow on the stomach. They could see her dark blue jeans, black laced ankle boots and her off the shoulder black shirt, revealing black straps on her shoulder and a silver necklace around her neck.

Eveline blinked, then blinked again. She nearly lost her grip on the pan of Lasagna she was holding.

_Well I'll be damned._

Standing in the doorway were four humanoid turtles. Each a different shade of skin color, height, body type and…were they wearing bandanas? She blinked again before raising an eyebrow and asking her question.

"Are you seriously wearing bandanas to hide your identities? Because I hate to tell you this but…your turtles."

Silence.

Laughter burst from Raph and Mike as they bent over to hold their stomachs.

April sighed and shook her head.

"Well at least she didn't faint." Don and Leo chuckled softly, curious as to the impression they left on the unknown girl.

"Oh man! This chick's somethin' else." Raph chuckled and walked over.

"I'm Raphael, call me Raph. Need some help?"

A smile made its way onto her pink lips.

"Nice to meet you and yes, that would be great."

She indicated toward the plates next to the cups and two other bowls.

"That stuff needs to get on the table if you wouldn't mind."

"No prob."

He smiled slightly at her and went to get the two big bowls, which were salad and bread.

"Hi! I'm Michelangelo! But only awesome people call me Mike or Mikey and I think you're awesome already so you can call me that! Did you make this 'cause it smells wicked!" He thrust his nose above the lasagna in her hands and inhaled deeply, practically drooling.

Eveline laughed at his childishness. "Yes I did thank you. It's a pleasure Mikey."

He grinned and took the pan from her. "Likewise dudette. I'll take this for ya!"

"Don't drop or eat it all Mikey."

The blue wearing turtle told him as he made his way to Eveline and offered his hand.

She noticed he only had three fingers and help two swords on his back. Thinking about it they all had weapons.

"I'm Leonardo. Please feel free to call me Leo."

She smiled and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

He smiled. "Want me to carry the cups in?"

"If you can?"

He nodded to her and went to grab them.

The purple wearing turtle walked over and offered his hand as well.

"I'm Donnie, full name Donatello."

Eveline giggled and shook his hand.

"I'm Evie, full name Eveline."

They chuckled and nodded to each other, grabbing the rest of the kitchen wear. They all made their way into the dining room, setting the table before sitting. Casey sat at the head, April on his right and Raph to his left. Eveline sat next to Raph and Mikey next to her. Leo sat at the other end while Donnie sat next to April.

"So. Your April's god-daughter?" Mikey asked casually as they began setting their plates. Eveline nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Yes. My father is a childhood friend's of Nina*. Unfortunately something happened and April gained custody of me."

They stopped and gave her a curious look. April and Casey gave each other a sad look.

"What…what happened?" Don asked quietly.

Evie gave him a brief sad look before looking down with a soft look on her face.

"My father was a truck driver, going everywhere around the U.S. and further. He loved his job and despite it being dangerous sometimes he still did what he loved. I stayed home and watched my younger sister when he was away. My parents are divorced so my younger siblings stayed with my mother most of time unless he was in town."

She crossed her hands on her lap and sighed softly, an almost tired expression on her face.

"Since I'm the oldest and twenty-one, I stayed with my dad because his house goes unsupervised when he was gone. One day he had to go deliver a load in Canada. They were paying him big because the load was deadly chemical gases."

Leo and Raph glanced at each other, sensing where the story was going.

"There was a snow storm and he drifted from the road onto a lake. The lake was still soft so it cracked."

She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"The ice broke into the container and the liquid fell into the water along with the truck. He tried to swim to shore but the chemicals went into his body….My mother already had enough taking care of my sisters so she called Nina April and well…here I am."

Silence followed again before Raph unexpectently put his hand on her closed hands. She looked up at him, her green eyes holding back unshed tears.

"'m sorry."

She smiled softly before nodding and taking his hand in hers, surprising him.

"Thank you."

They glanced around to notice everyone giving slight smiles and sad looks. Raph cleared his throat, his cheeks turning red.

"So ya…we gonna eat or wha?"

Everyone nodded and started eating, making conversation by asking each other questions. As dinner went by, Eveline's heart started to lift up. Her father was gone true but she wasn't alone. She still had her mother and her little sisters, even her animal friend Angel that was left with her sisters. But as her gaze went to the people around the table her heart started to kick up and flutter. She had her Aunt April, her 'Uncle' Casey and her new friends. She felt a nude on her hip and someone's hand brush against hers. A blush dusted her cheeks as she turned her hand and took his into hers. She glanced to her side, her green eyes meeting amber. Raph's cheeks were as red as his bandana but he smirked at her, trying to be casual. Her lip twitched as she smiled.

Yeah…

She was going to like it here.

* * *

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while other's will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	4. Rival

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

**NOTE: **This chapter takes place in the 2012 Series. I don't think I've mentioned this before in my previous chapters but this story takes place in the 2007 TMNT movie universe! I'll specify certain chapters that are meant to be differently like I did this one.

[INSERT PAGE LINE HERE]

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter 3: Rival**

"Do I HAVE to go to school?"

Eveline grumbled angrily to her cousin, shoving her school supplies into her new striped shoulder backpack. It was JUST her LUCK that her awesomely cool aunt would be lame and put her into a new high school. She had been HOMESCHOOLED her whole LIFE! Why should she need to go NOW? Didn't Aunt June know how awkward it was going to be for her to go to school as a Sophomore? She wouldn't know anyone! Plus, she had this bad feeling in her stomach that something was going to happen. And when she got it, it was normally right. April just shook her head, adjusting her headband.

"Your dad said it would be good for you." She mimicked her aunt before huffing and gripping her long black hair.

"God I can't do this!"

April grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her.

"Yes! You can! You're a Black!"

Eveline sighed and pushed her cousin away teasingly.

"Oh shuddup. That doesn't make me feel any better Cuz."

April smiled.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun! Besides! The guys will be waiting for us when we get back!"

Eveline smiled, her cheeks growing pink.

"Okay…Let's go then. The faster I get this over with the better!"

"Hurry UP! Were LATE!"

"And whose fault is that?!"

"Not mine!"

"Shuddup Mikey and hurry up! We're almost there!"

The Turtles jump quickly over familiar rooftops toward the house that held their two human friends, as fast as they could. They SHOULD have already been on the roof; waiting for a whistle through a 3rd story window into an apartment but sadly SOMEONE delayed them with a need to install a new security system in their underground home.

"I SAID I was sorry! Now hurry up guys!"

Donatello said, a blush on his cheeks. His brother's rolled their eyes but made the final landing on the apartment building. They perked up when they heard the girls yelling at each other.

"Whoa dudes…" Mikey whispered as they leaned over the side, listening in on the open window.

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"MY fault!? How is it MY fault!?"

"I TOLD you I got a bad vibe! I KNEW she was bad!"

"She's my friend!"

"And I'm your COUSIN! You should TRUST me! Were BLOOD!"

The guys looked at each other worriedly before jumping down and making their way into the girl's room, knowing any adults will be at work. What they saw surprised them. Eveline and April stood facing against each other arguing. But something was wrong. Eveline's hair had been chopped to her neck! It was shorter then April's! The boys immediately felt the tension in the room and saw the shine of forming tears in Eveline's eyes.

"You HEARD the things she said about me! But you didn't believe me! LOOK at what that-that-"

Eveline's mind conjured up the perfect word in her form of anger.

"-that HARPY DID TO MY HAIR!"

April's eyes flashed angrily.

"Well I think it's an IMPROVEMENT!"

The boys gasped, gaining April's attention.

"Guys!"

_SLAM!_

Everyone flinched and turned to the slammed door Eveline just ran through. April looked down guiltily.

"April…what happened?" Don asked softly, taking her hand in his.

April sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Well…it started in first period."

"_Christy this is my cousin Eveline! Eve this is my best friend Christy Newland." April said, introducing her best friend. Christy was tall with long legs and arms, long blonde-brown hair and crazy blue eyes. She was really pretty and had a soft face. Eveline immediately got a bad feeling as the girl sized her up with a piercing gaze. April seemed oblivious to the growing tension between the two. "Um. Hi. It's…nice to meet you." Eveline said slowly, unsure how to go about the wrong feeling she felt in her gut. Christy's eyes narrowed at her before she smiled sweetly, sickingly sweet. "Hello Evealinn." Eve's hand twitched under her desk. "Um its Evel-" "Whatever. April how come you never told me your _cousin_ had such _pretty_ hair!" Eve's hand twitched again at her tone of voice. April just giggled and hugged her. "Doesn't she?! It's so long and pretty. If I ever grew out my hair I want it to look like hers. Well, except red of course!" Christy's eyes shined with an idea. "I know! Lets give her a make over!" Eveline's shoulders tensed. "No way! I'm fine with how I look thanks." She said with a tone that said she wasn't letting this girl touch her. "Oh come on Evie! It'll be fun! We can do it at lunch!" "Perfect!" "I said no Ap-" "Settle down students! Class is starting!" Eveline leaned back in her seat, grunting and crossing her arms. _This is NOT going to go well.

"We went to the girls bathroom during lunch and while I was getting the make-up ready to do Eveline's face…Christy took the scissors and chopped her hair off." April finished softly.

"WHY would you let ANYONE touch her hair if she told you NO?!"

Everyone turned shocked to Mikey, whose eyes were burning with anger (something VERY uncommon for the littlest turtle). April looked down in shame.

"I-I didn't know that Christy would get jealous of her. It sounded like a good idea."

"Well it obviously WASN'T! She's probably crying her eyes out! I'm going after her!"

Mikey didn't wait for anyone to argue as he jumped out the window and onto the rooftop, quickly scanning and wondering where his best friend would go.

_Central Park!_

He quickly took off toward the park, just knowing that she would be there. He ran and jumped as fast and high as his legs could take him. His heart beat fast in worry. He knew that Eveline could handle herself but it didn't stop him from wanting her safe. He jumped down on the sidewalk and quickly hid behind a tree, scanning the area for the familiar black haired girl he knows.

_There she is!_

Eveline was sitting on a bench, her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook with what he could only assume was crying. He looked around quickly to make sure no one was around, it was getting dark so he didn't think anyone would be out now but he had to make sure. He walked over to her slowly and stopped in front of her.

"Evie?"

She flinched and buried her face deeper into her hands.

"G-Go away M-mikey…"

His blue eyes saddened before he got down on his knees in front of her, gently taking her wrists in his hands.

"Evie…its okay…"

"D-don't. I-I look a mess."

Mikey smiled slightly and tugged on her wrists to put them down. He moved his face to look up at her and grinned. Her cheeks were flushed red, eyes wet and puffy from crying and she kept sniffing.

"Yeah your right. You got snot coming out of your nose! Gross dudette!"

Eveline's cheeks darkened more and she quickly pulled her hands away to cover her nose.

"That's not funny!"

He laughed and got up, sitting beside her. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and nuzzled her neck, making her blush more.

"It's okay babe. Your still cute as a button."

Eveline's lips twitched and before she could stop herself she smiled.

"Ha! There's that awesome smile! Score one for the Mikester!"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, sniffing and smiling.

"Thank you Mikey. Your always there to make me smile."

"I'm your friend Evie. I'll always be here."

He whispered softly, resting his chin on top of her head.

"…no."

He pulled away and looked at her surprised.

"No?"

She smiled.

"You're my _best_ friend."

[INSERT PAGE LINE HERE]

OH MAH GAWD! I'm SO sorry guys! My internet wasn't paid so I had to wait for it to come back on which took FOREVER! Btw, THANK YOU to **ExplodingBunies** for reviewing this story and to** starrat** for reviewing my "Happy Valentine's Day" story. =) I appreciate it. Thank you everyone else for Favoriting them!

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while others will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	5. Shredder

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

**WARNING:** This chapter contains some sexual content and some mention of rape, readers please be advised.

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter 4: Shredder**

It wasn't often that she felt like this…But boy. Did Eveline sure feel **Stupid.** She wouldn't have been in the situation she was now is she had listened to her gut telling her to head home when she left Saint Angelos Hospital at 3:00 A.M. If she had listened to her gut to head straight home instead of making a stop at the café down the street then MAYBE she wouldn't be wearing this short, nearly revealing kimono, chained to the wall as the Shredder's captive. A soft sigh escaped her lips. Hoping the guys would get there soon.

"Oi Leo would you sit down? Eve's gonna be here any minute!" Raph told his worried brother with a roll of his eyes. Leo quickly glared at him.

"She should have called already Raph! It's almost four!"

"Ya know that she gets home AT four."

"That's not the-"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

All four turtles tensed as a known alarm went off on all their phones. Leo quickly whipped his shell-cell out and pressed the button.

"Eveline are you-"

"**Hello Leonardo."**

Leo inhaled sharply, gripping the phone tightly.

"_Shredder."_

"**Correct."**

His brothers stood near him, anger pouring off each of them.

"Where is she?" Leo asked calmly, his eyes bleeding red.

"**Ah. You mean your dear little black bird? She is safe here in my sanctuary."** A deep chuckle escaped him.

"Where is she!" Leo yelled, hating the sound of his voice.

Mikey and Raph were shaking slightly while Don was staring at the phone as if wishing it was destroyed.

"**The girl will remained unharmed…for now. IF you surrender yourselves to me once and-"**

"FUCK OFF YOU UGLY MOTHER FUCKER!"

"_GAH! MASTER! SHE BIT ME!"_

Shredder growled lowly, ignoring Hun's attempts at touching the black haired girl.

"Shredder you coward! She BETTER not be touched AT ALL!"

"**I believe that is all up to you four freaks. Now. Do we have-"**

_WHAM_

"_GAH! YOU STUPID BITCH! THOSE WERE PRECIOUS!"_

"FUCK OFF YOU OVERGROWN TEACHERS PET! I HOPE I KICKED YOU HARD ENOUGH SO YOU NEVER HAVE KIDS! GODS FORBID!"

"_That's it you stupid-"_

_WHAM WHAM THUD_

"**You filthy whore!"**

"Look whose talking you tin can! LEO! COME KICK HIS ASS-GAH!"

_Thud_

"Eveline? EVELINE!"

_Beep…beep…_

Leo growled and turned to his brothers who were vibrating with anger.

"Let's go."

She couldn't breath, the shredders hand held her throat pinned to the wall. She coughed out, gasping desperately for air. He snarled at her before dropping her. Her knees hit the floor but the chains held her hands above her head. She inhaled deeply and hacked, trying to regain her breathing.

"**You will pay for being the whore of those monsters."**

Shredder turned his back to her and began walking away when her voice stopped him.

"There…not monsters."

He turned to her, glaring deeply at the determined look on her face.

"They…are more human…then you'll EVER be."

Her voice was horse but she continued, slowly standing from her shaking knees.

"They…helped me when I needed it…They comforted me when I was sad…they LOVED me…when I thought only my Aunt could."

A smile appeared on her lips as her eyes grew passionately.

"They will come for me…and when they do…you'll be sorry."

He stared at her before smirking behind his mask.

"Believe in your unrealistic fantasies. When they DO come for you…it will be to pick up your broken pieces of filth."

He snapped his fingers and a set of doors opened, revealing two foot ninjas.

"Wake him up."

Shredder indicated to the unconscious Hun.

"Then…Let him continue his unfinished business."

Evelines eyes widened slightly and a look of rage came on her face. She thrust her body forward, her arms held back because of the chains.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Have fun."

_Slam_

Eveline felt her heart drop to her stomach as the two foot ninja chuckled evilly, shaking Hun and looking at her through their masks.

_Fuck…_

Hun was shaken awake and rubbed his head, growling softly. One of the foot ninja leaned into his ear to whisper something and a pure evil grin appeared on Huns face before he turned his gaze to the helpless young woman.

"Now you're going to wish you never kicked me, you slut."

Eveline gulped thickly but kept her face angry. He got up slowly and walked toward her. She took a step back in fear before being stopped by his hand swiftly reaching out and striking her hard on the cheek. A yelp escaped her as her head was knocked to the side. She inhaled deeply before turning her head back toward him, glaring deeply.

"Bite me."

She said it so deadly he hesitated for a second before gripping her chin in a bruising grip. She gasped in pain and grits her teeth as he lowered his head and inhaled the scent of her hair. Shivers of disgust ran over her body and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"You smell delicious. I bet you taste just the same."

Hun grinned and ran his tongue over her earlobe, causing her to jerk away in disgust.

"Ugh!"

One of the ninjas chuckled.

"Looks like she doesn't appreciate that too much boss."

"Shut up!" Hun barked at him angrily.

"Get OFF me you overgrown bag of nuts!"

Hun growled angrily and ripped off the front of her kimono. A arm and the front to her belly came forward in the rip, causing her to scream.

_SLAM_

The men turned quickly to the slamming doors, to reveal the four turtles. Four, very, very angry turtles.

"HUN!"

Eveline's head jolted up and relief filled her eyes.

"Guys!"

"Eveline!"

"You'll pay Hun!"

Donnie, surprisingly shot forward first, taking down the two foot ninjas as if they were fly's on the walls. His brown eyes were dark with rage. Eveline's eyes widened at this when suddenly foot ninja started filling the room. The turtles turned toward them, waves of anger surrounding them. Eveline _never_ seen such rage. She shivered at the fierce looks on their faces.

"Don." Leo stepped forward, gripping his katanas tightly.

"Get Eveline." With that said they sprung into action.

Donnie turned around and charged at Hun, his bow staff gripped tightly in his hands. The other brothers ran forward and attacked the crowd of foot ninja. Hun pulled out a katana from his hip sheath and blocked Don's attack. Strike after strike they attacked. Eveline heard the bodies of foot ninja falling to the floor as flashed of blue, red and orange blurred around the room. Her eyes however were trained on the olive green geek of a turtle she knew. Donnie. The freakin _pacifist_ of the family was going completely…ape-shit! Hun actually looked scared after his katana was knocked out of his hand. Don struck him to the floor and shoved his foot onto his throat, pressing hard. Hun desperately tried to push him off while gasping for breath. More bodies hit the floor then there was nothing but silence, minus the gasping.

_No…stop…Don…_

Eveline didn't remember when she started crying or started shaking. She couldn't take her eyes off the turtle she knew as the gentle, loving one.

_Don don't….Stop…_

Don pressed his foot harder and raised his bow staff. Hun's eyes widened, blackness filling his vision quickly from lock of oxygen.

"STOP!"

There was more silence but it seemed to knock some sense into the purple wearing turtle. He shakily took his foot off Hun's throat, noticing the giant passed out but was breathing. Deep breathing came from the olive turtle as he dropped his bow staff. His brothers walked up slowly.

"…Don?"

His head bolted up to look into green eyes.

"E-e..ev-"

Her eyes softened, tear stains on her cheeks.  
"I'm okay…Don."

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding before rushing forward and throwing his arms around her, burying his beak into her neck. His body shook as sobs escaped him. More tears filled her eyes and she pressed her face into his shoulder, shuddering. They came just in time. She was safe. Sobs escaped the two. Leo sliced the chains holding her wrists. As soon as she felt them free she wrapped them around the crying turtle. She lifted her head to look at the others and held her hand out. Mikey ran to her side, hiding his face into her hair, his body shaking uncontrollably. Leo and Raph held her and their brothers, relief filling them.

"Thank you."

She whispered hoarsely from the tears falling. She was safe. They always came just in time.

They will always be her heros.

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while other's will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	6. Betrayal

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

**NOTE:** Story takes place during the 2007 TMNT universe, about a year after the movie.

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter 5: Betrayel**

_There is a saying my mother use to say:_

_**Es ist nicht das Rattern der Schlange, die Sie ungefahr dich sorgen mussen. Aber das Gift innerhalb es ist Zahne, die innerhalb lhres Bluts sinken.**_*

_**It is not the rattling of the snake you must worry about. But the venom within its teeth that will sink within your blood.**_

_I never knew what it meant…but I think I figured it out. I believe she meant that you shouldn't worry about the greater evil, but worry more about the one bound to take its place. I never would have thought that…everything is so wrong. It was never meant to be like this…he wasn't…I mean…I knew he was acting different but I would have _never_ thought that he would…switch sides._

"Okay that should do it. I have two dozen frozen pizzas, four bags of bread, six different kinds of cheese, six packets of ham, ten different kinds of pastas, three dozen cans of soda, four bags of fruits and vegetables, two packets of gum, a large tool kit and a book on medical, a pair of boxing gloves and a case of beer, a skateboard and two comic books, three different scented candles and a book with haiku, two boxes of sushi and a hunk of -ugh!- _very_ smelly cheese, a lamp and rug, another case of beer and fingerless gloves…um let's see…oh and these cute little bird charms!"

Casey Jones, along with the long line of people behind them, sweat-dropped at the large amount of items the teenage girl was paying for. Eveline Black merely smiled at the older cashier lady who smiled back, not fazed by her normal customer.

"That should do it Mrs. Summerson."

"Your total is $450.68 Eveline."

Casey and the other customers gapped as she pulled out a Black Card. The cashier slid it easily, pressing a button, followed by Eveline pressing several different numbers and signing a receipt. The woman smiled and handed back her card. Eveline tucked it away in her wallet, tucking it away in her long shoulder purse before pushing the large cart toward the exit. Casey snapped out of it quickly and gently pushed her aside, taking control of the cart.

"It's amazin' how much money ya make Eve."

She laughed, a small blush touching her cheek as the chilly wind brushed her cheeks. She tugged up her scarf and adjusted her uncle-figures hat before stuffing her gloved hands in her pockets.

"April makes more than I do with her job as an Architect. I worked full time as both a Registered Nurse before I became a Gynecologist Case. I make a butt-load of money right now."

Case made a face before stopping at Eveline's Buick Regal, it was a nice dark brown/copper color that she had favored more than the other's. They both loaded the bags into the trunk and back seat before hopping in. They took off toward April's, the radio playing Guns and Roses in the back-round.

"Hope the guys are there. It's already seven."

"They sound be."

They arrived soon and parked the car on the side of April's store/home. Eveline pulled out her shell-cell, pressing the fifth button before putting it between her shoulder as she opened her back seat.

"Hey sweetie. I heard the car. You downstairs?"

"Yup. The guys here?"

"Three are. Leo stayed behind to talk to Splinter."

Eveline paused, her hands gripping a bag. _It wasn't unheard of but what could they have to talk about? _She cringed suddenly, pressing a hand to her stomach, nearly dropping the bags. Casey quickly dropped his back in the trunk and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just…stomach's cramping I think."

"Evie? What happened?" April worriedly asked over the phone as she waved the boys downstairs.

"Nothin auntie. Think I'm cramping?" Eveline said softly, somehow it felt…_wrong._ _Am I getting another feeling?_ Eveline shook her head and smiled at Casey, grapping a bag.

"I'm okay. It's gone now." She lied.

"Alright…"

The front door opened, the guy's heads popping out slightly.

"Cost clear?

"Ya okay babe?"

"Yes and Yes. I'm fine guys!" Eveline laughed softly, thinking their concerned faces were cute. They walked over and grabbed the rest of the bags. They always surprised her with their strength. Together they walked inside and upstairs. Once inside they unloaded the supplies and put them away. Eveline grabbed certain things out of the bags and handed them to the three brothers.

"Here guys. Just cause I love ya."

She handed Mikey the skateboard and comics, Don the tool kit and medical book and gave Raph the gloves and beer. They all gave her a group hug, causing her to laugh.

"I have something for Leo to but-"

Suddenly the Shell-Cell alarm went off, a burgundy color flashing.

"Master Splinter!"

Eveline quickly ran to her room, grabbing her long green scarf, her arm guards and thigh holsters. She didn't have time to change so she quickly strapped them on and grabbed her weapons. She ran out the door, wrapping her scarf securely around her neck and lower face.

"Be careful!" April called out as the turtles and her god-daughter jumped out the window. Casey laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. She gave a small one back before sighing.

"Hurry!" Don yelled to the three trailing behind him. They were all running and jumping fast, wanting to get back to the lair as soon as possible. Mikey passed him, jumping down into an alley and shoved the manhole lid away, jumping in quickly and running ahead. His brothers and Eveline followed, Don quickly covering back the manhole before following. Eveline slid by Mikey once they were near the lair and punched in the code, the door automatically opening. She rushed in and skid to a stop in shock. Her turtles stopped behind her roughly as well and inhaled sharply. The lair was trashed!

"Mastah Splintah!" Raph called out as he ran toward the Dojo, where the large rat lay just inside. They kneeled by him and gently sat him up. He was covered in slashes, his robe cut in several places. He groaned softly and opened his eyes. Eveline moved so his head rested in her lap.

Mikey's eyes started watering along with hers.

"W-what happened to you?" Don whispered sadly, his heart pounding. "And w-where's Leo?"

Splinter shut his eyes, tears sliding down his face. It hit her suddenly, the feeling came back full force. She inhaled sharply, causing the turtles to look at her. It made sense. The slashes and cuts…were made by Katana's.

"N-no…h-he couldn't. He wouldn't!" Her hands clenched into fists on Splinters chest. The old rat opened his eyes to her and she saw it.

"N-No! H-he couldn't! He didn't! Please! T-Tell me it's not true! Please tell me its not true!"

Scared, Mikey looked at them. "W-wha-"

"Leonardo…has betrayed us."

**NOTES:**

*I'll be editing this in Eveline's profile chapter but her ethnicity is German and Caucasian. It explains her skin tone and she will be speaking in German at times. Sorry for the late detail! n.n'

*The language is in German and I translated it using Google so I apologize if it is wrong to those who speak German.

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay with chapters! I was on Vacation for my dad's birthday in Vegas! Plus some things have been going on in my life that are…worse for wear if I can say. Anyways, I'll be posting new chapters soon so look out for them! Oh I also want to thank **starrat **and **turtleformer66** for the reviews! Reviews are very much appreciated! Also I want to thank everyone for the **500 views **and the **2 favorites** I got for this story! :D Thanks sooo much! I'm so glad you guys like them! I would LOVE it if I get more reviews on thinks you'd like to read or different themes! I have a list and plan to do that but if you suggest one and I have it I'll up it next on my list!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	7. Cat

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Cat**

Eveline hummed to herself as she stirred chocolate chips into the batter of dough. She had decided to make cookies and hot chocolate when the boys returned from their patrol. She put down the large bowl when a ding from the oven was heard. She put her mittens on and opened it, careful of the heat wave that burst out. She closed her eyes at the heavenly smell of freshly baked cookies.

"Hmmm…these are going to be amazing with the hot cho-"

Her eyes widened suddenly.

"Oh crap! I forgot the whipped cream and the mint flavoring!"

She carefully grabbed the pan out of the oven and set it on the stove.

"Oh. These can cool while I run down to the store. The boys will be here soon so Mike can watch the new batch of cookies once they show."

She poured the batter into another pan and put it in the oven. She closed it and set the timer. She pulled off the mittens and left them on the counter. She grabbed her notepad and quickly wrote down a note for the guys. She stuck it on top of the oven light, clear for them to see. She nodded to herself before walking toward the door, grabbing her furry coat and scarf. It was extremely chilly outside, sense why she wanted to warm the boys up with sweets before they froze to death. She grabbed her keys and wallet, sticking it into her big pocket. She pulled on a beanie before shutting her apartment door and locking it. She walked toward the elevator and pressed the button for it to go down. It was a good thing she got the top floor so the guys had no problem sneaking in through her window. She hummed a soft tune while the elevator dinged and opened. Walking in, she pressed the lobby button and leaned against the wall.

"Hope the guys were warm enough"

She muttered to herself. She had made sure they each had a scarf, beanie and jacket on them before they left. She knew that if they got to cold they'd get sick. The elevator dinged again and opened. She pushed off the wall and walked out, humming again. She nodded to the doorman who smiled at her and opened the door.

"Thanks Ryan!"

"No problem Miss Black. Stay warm. It's awfully chilly out there. Be safe as well. You know it's dangerous out there at this time at night."

Ryan had an old southern accent, being from Tennessee. She adored him, he was so sweet and caring.

"It's dangerous anytime. Its New York hun. But I'll be safe, don't worry! I'm just running down to the store to get some supplies."

"Alrighty. Careful."

She waved at him, walking down the front steps before taking off toward the store. She kept her gaze straight but her senses were on high in case she had any trouble. Her humming was soft, almost a whisper as to not gain attention. About two blocks down she arrived at a small market. She walked in and immediately went to the spices aisle. Scanning quickly she picked up the mint flavoring and turned down another aisle, grabbing two whipped cream bottles. Her eyes and brain worked quickly, thinking of anything else she would need. She got a feeling again, making her stop in her tracks. She glanced around curiously, the feeling was odd. It didn't feel bad like when she knew danger was coming. It just felt…odd. She shrugged her shoulder; senses up still just in case and walked to the cashier.

"Ello love. You're out late aren't ya doll?" The old british women said behind the counter. Eveline smiled and gave her the supplies.

"Yeah. I'm making my mother's famous minty hot chocolate and forgot the important ingrediants."

The old women laughed and packed the supplies in a bag.

"Can't have plain old hot chocolate huh? Your total is $5.20."

Eveline pulled out her wallet and grabbed a ten. She gave it to the cashier and grabbed the bag.

"Nope! It's just not the same. Keep the change. Have a good day Mary."

The woman smiled brightly and waved at her.

"Thanks so much love! Have a good night and becareful!"

"Will do! Night!"

Eveline walked out of the store, bag hanging on her elbow. She hummed softly again, a small smile on her face. Halfway toward her house she got a familiar strange feeling again. Like she was being watched. She stopped and narrowed her eyes, scanning the area. Her hand made it's was into her pocket, were her handy pocket knife was.

"_Meow."_

She blinked and turned around, looking down an alleyway. There, sitting in a box labeled 'Free kittens' was a small white cat with the prettiest blue eyes she ever saw. The kitten meowed again, shivering in its box. Her eyes softened and she knelt in front of it, putting the bag down.

"Oh you poor thing…who would dare leave a sweet thing like you out in the cold by yourself?"

She offered a finger to it to see if it was friendly. The kitten rubbed its face against her finger, meowing again. She gently picked it up and opened her coat, keeping it close to her body for heat. The kitten buried itself in the warmth and started purring, its tiny body shaking. Eveline quickly picked up her bag and, hugging the small feline close, made her way home.

Ryan blinked in surprise when she opened the door and rushed by him.

"Whoa sugah! Wheres the fire?"

"I found a kitten! It's frozen half to death! No time to talk! Gotta get it home and warm!"

Ryan blinked again as the elevator doors closed behind her.

"Huh…nevah seen her as a cat person."

Eveline quickly unlocked her door when she made it to her floor and walked in, locking it behind her.

The turtles glances up from their spots in the living room, curiosity on their faces. A cookie hung from each of their mouths. Eveline didn't notice them as she put the bag on the counter and slipped off her coat, putting that on her table in a bed-form. A soft meow got their attention, especially Mikey's who jumped up and ran in the kitchen, eyes wide. Eveline opened her fridge, grabbing the milk and opened her cabinet, grabbing a bowl. She filled it with milk and put it in the microwave. She pressed some buttons before turning around.

"So I found it when I went to the store."

She had this happy look on her face and she washed her hands and grabbed mugs, each the color of the turtles bandanas plus a black one. She filled them with hot chocolate, dusted some mint flavoring in it, stirred them with spoons and topped it with whipped cream. She grabbed one, handing it to Mikey who took it with a grin, eyes on the small kitten. The others were looking in the doorway curiously.

"So ya just picked it up?"

Raph asked with a raised eyebrow, grinning when he took a mug from her hand. Leo and Donnie smiled in thanks and took their mugs as well. The microwave dinged and she walked over to it, grabbing a mitten. She pulled out the bowl and stirred it with a spoon before placing it in front of the kitten. The white feline sniffed the air before coming out of its cocoon and walking toward the bowl. It sniffed it cautiously before taking a lick. It moved forward and started lapping at the milk. Eveline and Mikey leaned against each other and 'awed' in the cutest.

"Oh brothah." Raph muttered and walked back in the living room. Don and Leo chuckled and shook their heads.

"It's cute." Donnie said with a smile.

"Cats are a big responsibility Eve. Just ask Mikey." Leo said, taking a sip from his mug.

Eveline rolled her eyes and gently ran her hand over the kittens back.

"Yeah I know. I've had pets before Leo. I just…I couldn't leave her out there to freeze. Poor thing was in a box, not even having a blanket."

Mikey gently pet its head when it finished the bowl. The kitten began purring again, loving the attention from the two.

"She's so cute. Reminds me of Klunk, except a girl. What are you gonna name her?"

Eveline picked her up, cuddling it softly.

"I'm thinking Sapphire…cause of her eyes."

Mikey chuckled as Sapphire rubbed against Eve's face.

"She likes you a lot. Hey! Maybe she and Klunk could have little baby kittens one day!"

Raph snorted in the living room.

"Klunks a girl Mike."

…..

"WHAT?!"

"Meow!"

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while other's will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	8. Heat (Raph) (Rated M)

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

**WARNING: **This chapter is the reason why this story is rated M! Advised that nobody under the age of 18 read this chapter but I can't tell you what to do. Everyone else, enjoy!

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Heat**

"Where do you want this won April?"

"Put it by the Myan statue! Did you get the paperwork I need Casey?"

"Right here babe. Don't understand a word of it though."

"Doesn't matter Case as long as you got everything labeled 'Important."

"Oh ha ha."

"Well I thought it was funny!"

"Shuddup Raph!"

Eveline laughed, holding a large book in her arms. April wanted to remodel her Antique shop so she called up the turtles and Casey to help. She reached up toward a book shelf and struggled to put it on the top shelf, where April wanted it placed. She grunted and stood on her tip-toes.

"Oh come on. Damn my height."

She felt a body press against her back, causing her to eep and jump. A deep chuckle came from behind her and a emerald green hand pushed the book in place. Eveline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Funny."

Raph's arm paused, braced against the bookshelf.

"How come ya smell funny?"

Eveline blushed and quickly turned around.

"What?!"

Raph's golden eyes were narrowed down at her in an intense glare. Her eyes widened slightly and she gulped at the intensity. His eyes seem to glaze over slightly as he leaned in, sniffing at her hair. She shivered slightly. Was he…sniffing her? And why hadn't anyone come to search for them? They were in the back of the shop so they were unseen by the large shelves of books and statues. She felt the books and shelf against her back as he pressed against her. Her breath hitched as he ran his beak against her neck.

"R-raph?" She whispered softly, eyes locked on the side of his head. He pressed his beak closer to her neck, inhaling deeply.

"Fuck ya smell good…"

Her cheeks reddened deeply.

"W-what? Raph what's g-going on?"

She gasped when his tongue suddenly shot out to run against her neck. She yelped loudly and pushed him. He blinked, eyes wide in surprise. The others heard the noise and quickly came over.

"Are you guys-" Don started to talk but his eyes shot open wide, quickly cover his nose. Leo quickly followed, knowing the smell emitting from Eveline. He went over to Raph and covered his nose, Don doing the same to Mikey who flailed his arms.

"Don't inhale deeply. Head back to the Lair and I'll explain. Don you can tolerate the smell more. Explain to Eve before heading home." Leo said through his hand. He pushed Raph and Mikey out of the room and out of the shop.

"What the _HELL_ is going on Don? Why did Raph look like he wanted to –gulp- eat me or something?"

With his hand still over his nose he explained.

"Our sense are stronger than humans so we smell better then you do. Your…ovulating Eve. And it's messing with our animal sides. We gotta stay away from you for a while until it's over or we could…um do something…bad."

Eveline blinked at him, eyes wide.

"Well shit."

"Yeah…bye!" Don shot out their like a bullet.

April and Casey leaned out the doorway.

"What happened? Where are the guys Eve?"

Eveline blinked, her cheeks still red.

"O-oh they uh…had to go. Master Splinter called them. Haha." Eveline laughed nervously.

Case raised an eyebrow at her while April shrugged.

"Alright. Case looks like you're doing the heavy lifting alone."

"Aw man!"

"What the SHELL happened back there!?"

"Calm down Raph. Don will explain soon."

They made it back to the Lair and were seated in the living room. Mikey sat on the couch next to Leo while Raph paced back and forth, muttering things about how he felt weird and Eveline smelled amazing. The door opened and shut, Don leaning against it. He sighed in relief before rubbing his head.

"Well that was close…"

"What the shell's going on Donnie?!"

Don walked over and sat on a loveseat.

"Eve was Ovulating."

Mikey and Raph blinked at him.

Don and Leo sweatdropped.

"Uh…she had her period not too long ago so she goes into a cycle where her chance of being pregnant are high. She emits pheromones that…call out to our more primal side. Which is why you kept smelling her Raph. Your inner turtle was telling you to _mate_ with her."

Mikey made a face.

"Ew Raph. You were gonna get down and dirty in Aprils shop?"

Raph turned on him, cheeks dark.

"Shuddup! I was not!"

Leo perked up calmly. "If we didn't pull you out of there you most likely would have."

Raph paled slightly at that. Don crossed his arms, leaning back.

"We all have to stay away from April and Eveline when they Ovulate. It's the reason we always stay away from April at least once every two months."

Raph sat in the other loveseat, running a hand over his head.

"Fuck…"

Mikey lifted his head slightly.

"Is that why she smelled…sweet?"

Don nodded, sighing.

"Think of a bee to honey. Were attracted to the smell and want to claim it. Since Eveline is only a year younger then us our inner turtles find her to be an appropriate mate. However if we had come in when Raph was…more forward our turtles would have turned Primal."

Mikey tilted his head sideways. "Meaning?"

"We would have fought for her. Till one of us won the right to mate with her."

Leo glanced at Raph, noticing his younger brother had his head in his hands, glaring at the ground.

"Man this sucks! I miss the guys!" Eveline muttered angrily to herself. She was laying on her couch, a blanket tossed over her. She held the TV remote in her hand loosely as she flipped through the channels. She couldn't go on patrol with them because of the obvious. Don had called her the next day after the 'incident' and explained more in detail. He said that they wouldn't be able to be around her for a little over a week. Well a week already passed and she was completely bored! She nearly went to the Lair against the danger but thought better of it. She didn't want to be around four horny turtles. Her cheeks darkened as she recalled the incident with Raph in the store. He seems so…out of it. He didn't even notice when he pressed his muscled body close to- She quickly shook her head, groaning and turning off the TV. A small thud was heard by her window and her senses immediately shot up. She grabbed her dagger and pulled the blanket off, crouching in front of the couch. A figure was seen through her curtain but she couldn't make out who it was. She quickly and carefully made her way around to the side of the window, hiding so she wouldn't be seen. It must have been a robber. There was a click and the window opened. The figure made its way inside and then she attacked.

"HA!"

"Hm!"

_Thud!_

Eveline blinked in surprise. She lay on her back, the figure straddling her with her arms pinned above her head. She stared into intense gold eyes.

"Raph!?"

He smirked down at her.

"In the flesh babe. Ya gonna attack me again?"

She shook her head, eyes scanning him to see any changes. He seemed completely normal. He got off her and offered a hand. She took it and was hauled up. She fell into his arms but quickly straightened herself.

"U-um. What are you…doing here?"

Raph put her dagger away next to her couch.

"Got bored. Missed ya."

"Aw. Wait. Aren't you…affected?"

He smirked down at her.

"Nope."

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously before shrugging.

"Okay then. Thirsty?" She walked by him toward her kitchen. Raph's eyes followed her, roaming over her backside.

"Yeah…"

She opened her fridge, peering inside.

"Hmm…I got water, soda and beer."

Raph leaned against the doorway, eyes locked on her backside.

"Soda."

She leaned in, grabbing two sodas and shut the door. She turned and offered it to him, smiling. He reached out, grabbing her wrist. She blushed slightly.

"U-uh raph?"

He took the sodas from her and pressed her against the fridge. She inhaled sharply.

"R-raph you said t-that you weren't affected…"

He gently nuzzled the side of her head, moving down toward her neck.

"I got ta thinkin."

She shut her eyes as he breathed against her neck, goosebumps running up her legs and arms.

"Don explained. If mah brothah's want ya to…I had ta come first."

She gasped in surprise, feeling his mouth and tongue run down her throat. She whimpered softly, pushing against him.

"D-don't-"

He growled softly, causing her to shiver again.

"Do ya not want me?!"

She opened her eyes when he rested his forehead against her shoulder. Her heart was racing.

"I'm not a leadah like Leo, I ain't smart like Don, and I ain't funny like Mike. I'm strongah then them. That's it."

She looked down at him, her eyes locked on his shell. His fists clenched and he hit them beside her head. She jumped at the noise but kept her gaze on him.

"I-I couldn't control mahself…I don't wanna hurt ya Eve…"

Her eyes softened when he lifted his head, eyes shut as he brushed his beak gently against her cheek.

"I can't help mahself when it comes ta ya…I want ya…"

Eveline swallowed.

"Raph."

He opened his golden gaze, eyes blazing like fire. Their faces were meters apart, they could feel the heat from each other. Her eyes scanned his face, locking on his lips. Her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips. He growled before pressing his face to hers, kissing her deeply. Her eyes shut quickly as she inhaled. Oh god he was kissing her. Raph pressed his body against her, moving his hands down her arms. She moved them up to circle around his neck as she titled her head to kiss him better. He moved his hands down her arms to her sides and rested them on her hips. He flicked his tongue against her bottom lip, immediately getting her to open her mouth. He slide him tongue in, rubbing it against her. She inhaled again and pressed against him. He moaned softly and shifted his hands down. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her up, pressing her hard against the fridge. She pulled away, tilting her head back in a gasp.

"Ah!"

Raph growled, trailing his tongue down her neck to her collarbone and back up toward her ear. He nipped at it gently, causing her to moan.

"Raph…"

A soft, almost purring sound came from his chest. She opened her eyes halfway, panting softly at him. She leaned down, kissing him again. The purring grew and he wrapped her legs around him, turning and heading toward her bedroom. She pulled away, panting in want. She felt hot, to hot. He ran his hands over her ass, causing her to yelp and blush. He chuckled, opening her bedroom door. He walked in and laid her down, crawling over her. She looked up at him, cheeks flushed, hair spread out and her chest rising and falling quickly.

"Eve…"

She pressed her fingers against his lips, smiling softly. He stared at her before kissing her fingers. She moved her arms back around his neck, drawing him close so she can kiss him again. The purring started back up softly as he ran his fingers down her body. She moaned gently when his hands ghosted over her chest. He pulled away reluctantly and tugged her shirt up and over her head. She laid back, resisting the urge to cover herself. His eyes darkened before leaning down and kissing between her breasts. She inhaled, arching her back slightly.

"Raph."

He growled, tugging the bra off next. She ran her hands up his chest, feeling the hard shell of his body. She gently pulled off his elbow and wrist pads. He tugged off the rest of his 'clothing' laying his Sai gently on the side table. He kissed a breast gently, flicking his tongue against a nipple. She gasped and covered her mouth with one hand, the other gently clawing into his shoulder. He flicked his tongue again before taking the small bud into his mouth.

"Ha!"

Eveline arched her back again, clawing more into his shoulder. He sucked gently before moving toward the other breast and doing the same to that one. She panted, squirming under him. She felt the growing wetness between her legs and Raph inhaled deeply above her.

"Fuck babe."

He tugged her pants off, rubbing his nose against her stomach. She whimpered and ran her other hand over his head gently tugging his mask off. She placed it on top of his Sai and looked down at him with deep green eyes. Raph growled softly again before running his tongue over her panties. She threw her head back, gasping. He grabbed the edges and pulled them off, inhaling deeply when her full scent hit his nose. He growled deeply, causing goose bumps to go up her legs. She bit her lip as he slowly leaned in and gripped her knees.

"R-raph?"

"Relax babe…gonna make ya feel good."

"W-what are-Ha!"

Eveline through her head back again, arching her back along with it. _Fuck! His tongue felt amazing!_ She gripped the pillow she was resting on and moaned deeply. Raph licked slowly and torturously, flicking her sweet bud before diving into her. She nearly came on the spot. She groaned in pleasure and gripped the pillow tighter.

"A-ahh oh Raph."

He lapped at her, loving how she tasted and smelled. He began churring again and Eveline screamed as she came from the unexpected vibration. Raph quickly licked up her juices, holding down her hips as she tried to buck. She panted heavily and looked down at him, eyes dark with lust. Raph kissed up her body, licking her nipples again before kissing her. She didn't care if she tasted herself on his tongue, she pulled him as close as possible. He moved between her legs, kissing her heatedly. She ran her fingers down his shell before feeling the underside where his tail was. Her fingers ghosted over it before he bucked against her, pulling away and groaning into her neck.

"Fuck babe...that felt amazin'."

She kissed his neck gently before biting the skin. He groaned loudly again, his tail slipping free along with his penis. Eveline's fingers quickly found it and wrapped around it. He moaned loudly, leaning down and biting her neck. She moaned and gripped him hard. Both moaned again before she let up and started stroking him. Using his precum she slicked his dick, stroking it slowly but tightly. Raph began to pant into her hair.

"God babe…feels so good."

She nuzzled his cheek.

"Raph…please…"

He moaned, taking her hands and pinning them above her head. She blinked up at him and shivered at the heated look on his face.

"Imma make you cum so hard babe."

She shivered and squirmed in need beneath him.

"Please Raph…"

Using one hand to pin her wrists, he used the other to align at her entrance. He used his knees to push her knees apart and he almost came at the sight of her wet pussy. He leaned down to kiss her neck.

"How much do ya want me babe. Yer so wet."

He pressed the tip of his penis against her entrance and she gasped. He felt bigger than expected.

"Ready?"

He whispered into her ear. She moaned and arched her neck, submitting to him. He growled in approval and slowly pushed in. Eveline let out a shuddered breath as he filled her. There was the pain from stretching her wide and she whimpered softly. He gently licked her cheek. She exhaled before nodded and kissing him. He happily kissed her back, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling out experimentally. She moaned and flicked her tongue against his. He pushed in slowly again before starting a steady pace. They both let out soft moans and gasps of pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck, panting into his neck.

"Raph…raph…"

He moaned deeply, giving a deep thrust. She groaned loudly, moving her hips with his.

"Eveline…"

Raph whispered her name in her ear deeply, flicking his tongue against it. She groaned and bit his neck gently.

"Please…harder…faster. Please Raph. It feels so good."

He panted as he picked up the speed, his animal side hitting him full force. She bucked against him, gasping and moaning loudly. He groaned and suddenly pulled out. Her eyes shot open in surprise before he flipped her onto her stomach. Confused she sat up on her knees only to have him lean over her and shove deeply into her. She screamed into her pillow. Fuck he went in so deep!

"O-oh god. Raphael please!"

Raph groaned deeply, growling in his throat as he grabbed her hips and began thrusting hard and deep into her. Eveline could barely breath, this new position was so primal and felt so good. Tears welled in her eyes from the pleasure. Raph ran his tongue over the crook of her neck, growling in approval as she offered more to him.

"I-imma cum babe."

She moved an arm behind his head, pulling his head closer to her neck.

"I-I can't hold it Raph! I-I'm-"

She screamed in surprise and pleasure as Raph suddenly bit her neck, hard. Hot waves of cum hit her inner walls, combining with her own juices. They both shuddered in pleasure before collapsing on the bed sheets. Raph maneuvered them so he spooned her from behind, not yet pulling out of her. They panted heavily, shaking from the intense sex session. Raph gently nuzzled her neck, making her sigh softly.

"Ya okay?" Raph asked gently, running his hands over her hips and stomach. She smiled and moved closer to him. She reached down and stroked his tail, making him moan.

"I feel wonderful…"

-blushing- Damn.

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	9. Leader (Leonardo)

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Leader (Leo)**

"Alright guys. That's enough for today." Leo called to his brothers and Eveline.

"Ugh finally! Your trying to kill us bro!" Mikey whined on his back, out of breath from fighting against Eve, who was grinning above him, swirling a dagger.

"Lazy Turtle." She teased him.

"Am not!"

"I call the showah first!" Raph explained suddenly, running out the door.

Everyone blinked before groaning.

"Mikey." Don said, arms off his bow which laid against the back of his neck and shoulders.

"Yeah Don?"

"You're a distraction."

Mikey pouted and took Leo's offered hand to help him up. Eve rubbed her shoulder, making a face at the tense muscle. Leo glanced at her before turning to his brothers.

"You guys go ahead. I have to talk to Eveline."

The two looked at her who merely blinked and shrugged.

"O...kay? Imma start dinner after MY shower cause I call next!" Mikey said, running out the room.

Don sighed and muttered about distracting brothers before following him, closing the Dojo door behind him. Eveline tensed when Leo turned around.

"…Am I in trouble?"

Leo chuckled softly before shaking his head.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to ask about your shoulder."

"My shoulder?"

"Yes. I seen you rubbing it. Did you injure it when fighting with Mikey?"

Eveline reached a hand up and rubbed her left shoulder, near the neck.

"I probably pulled a muscle or something. I'll be fine."

Leo gave her a small concerned smile before taking her free hand and pulling her behind him.

"Ah! Leo! What? Where are we going?"

Leo opened the Dojo door, walking towards his room.

"I have some heating lotion in my room. I'll give you a massage."

Eveline raised an eyebrow at the back of his shell. _Why the hell does he have heating lo- you know what I DON'T want to know._ She made a face and shook her head, cheeks turning light red. _Bad Evie!_ Leo opened his door and moved aside, offering an arm out to her as a 'enter'. Eve raised an eyebrow at him before shrugging and walking in, looking around his room. A bed was in the far corner of the room, a meditating mat in front of it with two candle stands on either side. On her left was a shelf filled with different books, papers and objections. On the opposite wall hung Japanese pictures and scrolls. Leo shut the door behind her and pressed a hand against her back.

"You can sit on the bed or mat. Just let me get the lotion."

Eve nodded slightly before plopping Indian style on the mat. Leo went through a shelf and grabbed a small bottle. He walked over and sat behind her, legs on either side of her.

"Are you wearing a tanktop?"

"Oh. Yeah hold on."

Eve slipped off her top and slipped off her shoulder ties, adjusting her hair into a bun so it wasn't in the way.

"Thanks by the way. My shoulder is killing me."

"It's not a problem Eveline."

Leo squeezed out some lotion into his hands before rubbing them together. He placed them gently on her shoulders and began rubbing. Eve shut her eyes and leaned forward, shoulders relaxing.

"Hmm that feels good."

Gently rubbing deep into her shoulder blades, Leo spoke up.

"It's wise to stretch before and after training so this doesn't happen."

Eve chuckled. "I guess I didn't stretch hard enough."

The two smiled, going into a comfortable silence. Eveline's mind wandered back to training where Leo had taken command and trained them as if he were Splinter. Since he was named his Successor Leo had gone into full 'Leader Mode'. He took care of everyone and trained them with patience but a tough hand. Eve suddenly winced when he dug to hard into a sore spot.

"Ow that hurt."

Leo paused and gently rubbed the spot, her shoulders hot from the lotion.

"Sorry. I think you pulled a muscle."

"Great." Eve mutter sarcastically.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Leo spoke up, his voice unusually soft.

"Eveline?"

Eve perked up slightly and turned her head to look at him. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw the sad and broken look on his face. Eve turned her body so her side was facing his chest. She raised a hand and gently lifted his chin.

"Leo what's wrong?"

He glanced at her, black eyes dark with emotion and conflict.

"Am I…am I a good Leader?"

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course you are. Why on earth wouldn't you think so?"

He reached up, gently putting a hand on her wrist as he looked down at the mat.

"I just…I don't feel _ready._ There's still so much I need to be taught! What if I mess up and someone gets hurt? What if-"

"Leo."

He blinked out of his rant and glanced up at her, seeing the soft smile and kind eyes on her face.

"Master Splinter says you're ready so you must be. Apart of being a Leader is fearing the unknown but taking those risks for his team. A Leader stands before and beside his team, with loyalty and a brave heart. Sometimes it's scary, going into something you aren't certain of…but life. You have to take risks and accept challenges along the way. You'll never learn and grow if you don't. And Leo…"

Eveline took his beak into her hands, grinning slightly at his small smile.

"Your one hell of a Leader. Your brothers and I would follow you forever. We all love you. We will always be by your side. Never forget that."

His black eyes stared into hers, shaking slightly. His shoulders slumped before he smiled.

"You always know what to say."

He rested his face in her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck and the back of his shell for a hug.

"I know."

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while other's will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	10. Emotion (Raphael)

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Emotion (Raph)**

The yelling was heard as soon as she walked into the Lair. A soft sigh escaped her as she knew who it was. Mikey sat on the couch with his headset on his head, playing Call of Duty on his X-Box. He was muttering into the mic about his older brothers having another fight. Eve knew that if Don and Splinter were nowhere to be seen then it was a big one. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen with her bag of grocery bag. She began putting stuff away, listening in on the fight between the brothers of Blue and Red.

"Ya can't tell me what ta do Leo! If I wanna go topside then I'll damn well GO topside!"

"I'm your Leader and you WILL listen to me Raphael! I said no! The Shredder's out there and we can't risk exposing our home right now! Not with the threat Hun gave us yesterday!"

_Ah. So that's what this is about._

"I ain't stupid Leo!"

"Then act responsible for once!"

"Tah hell with this!"

There was thumping, indicating that the Red bearing turtle went to the sanctuary of his room where she knew he would vent out his anger till either he calmed down himself or waited for the comfort of her hug. The kitchen door opened, revealing Leo who looked upset. He glanced up at Eveline and straightened, exposure calming down quickly.

"Eveline. When did you get back?"

She smiled slightly at him, offering him the cup of tea she was making once done putting everything away. His expression softened before he took it and smiled gently at her.

"Thank you…"

"Go sit with Mikey. I'm sure he could use a partner on the new map he unlocked."

"DAMMIT! Stupid sniper!" Came the youngest turtles yell from the living room. They chuckled before Leo nodded and walked toward it. He paused and glanced back at her. She waved her hand slightly.

"I'll calm him down."

Leo smiled gratefully and went into the living room. She sighed and walked toward his room.

"Asshole! Stupid! Ugh!"

Eveline leaned against the doorway into Raphael's room. He was grunting angrily as he punched at his punching bag. She sighed before closing the door behind her and leaning back against it.

"You guys fought again didn't you?"

A deep growl came from the upset turtle yet he didn't turn his attention from what he was doing. She sighed through her nose before walking over to him and wrapped her arms around his shell, lacing her hands on his chest. Raph paused, hands keeping the bag from swinging. He was breathing deeply through his nose, his body trembling slightly. Eve rested her cheek on his shell, eyes shutting.

"It's how we are." Raph muttered, gold eyes glaring down at the floor. "We always fight. Ovah stupid shit and othah stuff."

Eve opened her eyes, pulling away and walking around to face him. She gently took his hand in hers.

"Your brothers Raph. You guys are always going to fight."

She smiled at him softly. "You guys fight because you're so a-like. But you two are completely different. Leo's calm, focused, steady. You're not like that."

Raph visibly flinched, muscles tensing in anger. Eveline cupped his beak in her hands and tugged his head up so he looked at her.

"Hey. I wasn't done."

He glared at her.

"Your not like Leo. Your hot-headed, fight first and think later."

"Ya know…this ain't makin me feel bettah." He said annoyed.

She smirked. "You're a mass of _Emotion_ Raph."

He blinked at her.

"Your more passionate then Leo. You run on your emotions and let them run you. You trust your gut and yeah you let your anger get the best of you at time but if you don't fight with all your heart and trust your instincts you can only go so far."

His eyes stared into hers, burning with emotion. She merely smiled and squeezed his cheeks, causing him to yelp in pain and pull away. He rubbed his cheeks and growled at her. She laughed.

"Ya see? Leo would have blinked and muttered to let go. You acted normal."

He growled again and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed in surprise and put her hands on his hard shell as to not to fall, despite his muscled arm holding her legs.

"Ya? Well Leo wouldn't have done this neither!"

"Raph! Put me down!"

"Nevah!"

My middle sister's birthday is soon! April 7th! She's turning 18! Aww she's gonna be an adult soon! n.n I can't wait to surprise her with the Minecraft shirt and cosplay wig! Hehe. More chapters to come! Oh and for those who plan to go to Anime Expo in LA I'll be dressing up as my Rise of the Guardian's OC: MOTHER NATURE! I'll try to post the story up soon but I reaaaaaally want to finish this TMNT Challenge. The ideas to my ROTG story however is winning so I think I'm going to start it soon and do this one at the same time

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	11. Robot (Donatello)

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Robot (Donnie)**

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"He's to shy. One of us would have-ta convince 'em to."

"But they've been together since…forever Raph!"

"I know for a _fact_ April wants him to do it."

"No doubt but he won't."

"Well you know him best Raph."

"I still think he's gonna ask her to marry him-"

"GUYS!"

Eveline and Mikey screamed in surprise quickly hugging each other. The turtles and her turned their heads to Donatello who looked incredibly happy after being in his Lab for _days_. If it wasn't for Eve _kicking_ the door open and _force feeding_ him, he'd probably starve.

"Uh…hi bro…"

"It's about time!"

Don grabbed Raph by the shoulder and shook him quickly.

"I did it! I finally did it!"

"D-did wha?!" Eve pushed Don away from the swirly eyes turtle. Don took a step back, throwing his arms up.

"I made….a robot!"

He moved to the side to reveal a human sized machine. It was squared with a rounded head, hands and feet. They blinked at it before Mikey leaned in to poke it. Its eyes lit up and suddenly came to life. He yelped and hid behind Leo who raised an eyebrow at it.

"Uh…that's what ya been workin on?" Raph muttered confused.

Don rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Yes."

Eveline poked her head from behind the couch. "Why do we need a robot?"

"Because I programmed him to do _anything._ Watch this!" Don turned to it and pressed a button on the side of it's head.

"Unit Mech."

The robot stood at attention.

"What is your request Master Don?" It spoke in a mechanical male voice. Mike snorted.

"Master?"

Don blushed slightly. "He'll say it to all of us. Except Eveline and April. He'll say Mistress instead."

Eveline and Raph grinned. "Kinky."

Don blushed more before clearing his throat.

"Unit Mech. Morph."

"Yes sir."

It's metal shimmered before its form began changing. When the shimmer stopped it was a perfect replica of Don.

"Holy shit!" Everyone but Leo exclaimed.

"That's badass!" Eveline hopped over the back of the couch and stood infront of it.

"Hi! Can you change into me?"

"Yes Mistress Eveline."

It shimmered again before changing into her.

"Duuuuuude." Mikey exclaimed, shifting his gaze from the two.

"You can't tell the difference." Leo said surprised.

"Hold on." Raph hopped over the couch like Eveline and stared hard at the two, shifting his gaze.

"Eve's eyes are green." He pointed to the Eveline on the right whose eyes were black.

"This is tha robot."

It shimmered before changing back. Don scratched the back on his head.

"Yeah that's the only problem with him. But he's programmed to do anything you ask. He can cook, train and fix anything broken."

"Cool." Eve muttered.

All of a sudden the machine started beeping.

"Program error, program error!"

Eve, Raph and Don stepped back.

"Uh w-what's wrong?"

"T-that's not good…"

It started smoking.

"Hit the dirt!"

Leo and Mike dived below the couch, Don dashed behind the love seat while Raph grabbed Eve and dived behind the table. The machine electrocuted before exploding, the bottom the only piece left as everything else fell around them. Slowly they all peeked over form their hiding placed. Don was near in tears.

"Nooooo."

"Well that sucks." Mikey said.

Don just glared while the others shook their head.

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while other's will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	12. Game (Michelangelo)

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Game (Mikey)**

"Did ya get it? Did ya get it? Oh please tell me you got it! Please please!"

Eveline laughed while pushing down Michelangelo so he sat on the couch.

"Yes, yes I got it Mike! Geez. Be calm before I return it!"

"NO!" His blue eyes got big with tears.

"Okay okay! Enough with the puppy eyes! This was _very_ hard to get a hold of so you _better_ take care of it!"

"I will! I will!"

She reached into her purse to pull out a wrapped square box.

"Happy birthday Mikey."

"YAY! I love you Eve!" He glomped her, grabbing the present wrapped in orange. He quickly sat back down and ripped it open, big tears filling his eyes in happiness. In his hands he held-

"YES! **BIOSHOCK INFINITE!**"

Eveline smiled as he kissed the cover before carefully opening it and taking out the disk, handling it with care.

_Well….we won't be seeing him for a few days._

A WEEK passed before Mikey passed out from exhaustion. Eveline stood in the doorway with the other turtles who shook their head in disbelief.

"Now you see why we warned you." Leo told her calmly.

"Shoulda listen'd." Raph shook his head.

"He…_defeated_ it." She muttered weakly, a sweat-drop on her head.

Don chuckled.

"It was worse when Halo came out. He stayed awake for _two_ weeks. Unlocking _all_ the levels and items. We had to pry him with a crowbar and butter."

She sighed and walked over to the couch, where Mikey was sprawled out, snoring loudly. She noticed the dark bags under his eyes. Her eyes softened before she put the soft blanket over his body, tucking it in around him. She gently untied his bandana and laid it on the coffee table in front of him. She glanced at the TV, noticing that he had finally shut it off before crashing. She chuckled and gave his forehead a soft kiss before standing. Mikey turned on his side, cuddling a couch pillow to his chest as he muttered 'victory is mine'.

"Goodnight Gamer-boy." She whispered before standing and turning off the light.

A loud snore met the darkness.

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while other's will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	13. Colors (Splinter)

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Color (Splinter)**

**Blue:** Inspiration, Sincerity, Spirituality, Soothing, Conservative, Truth, Moderation, Peace, Calm.

**Red:** Warmth, Anger, Prosperity, Joy, Love, Life, Vitality, Lust, Enthusiasm, Confidence, Passionate.

**Purple:** Judgment, Spirituality, Peace, Magic, Mystery, Purpose, Imagination, Balance, Intelligence.

**Orange:** Power, Healing, Enthusiasm, Curiosity, Endurance, Thoughtful, Sincere, Luck, Creativity.

**Black:** Misunderstood, Formal, Elegance, Death, Life, Secrets, Unknown, Inconspicuous, Potential, Possibility.

**Green: **Nature, Fertility, Self-Respect, Balance, Learning, Growth, Harmony, Safe, Protection.

Eveline starred with narrowed eyes at the book she was reading. It was like any other day until, for some reason, the colors of the bandana wearing turtles caught her attention. Yes, she obviously noticed them beforehand, how could she not? But for some reason, the different colors caught her eye today and she begun thinking of what and why each turtle was given a different color. So she picked up a book at the library on the meaning of colors and begun reading. Oddly enough each color had its own individual and similar meanings. Even odder, each color represented their chosen turtle. Curiosity got a hold of her further and she looked up her own signature color: Black. She hated some of the meanings but they hit the spot. She sighed irritated and slammed the book shut, tossing it beside her bed and pulling her legs up to her chest. She rested her chin on top of her knees and sighed. Now she was somewhat depressed. She huffed before making herself get up. She had questions and she knew exactly who to go to: Master Splinter.

"The meaning of Colors?"

"Yes. I've been wondering…why did you give your son's the colors they have. Why those particular colors? Is it the same reason I chose black? Is there-"

Splinter put a paw on Eveline's shoulder and smiled gently at her.

"Be calm child. I shall answer your questions."

Eveline blinked and sighed softly, realizing she was falling into one of her rants. She adjusted her seat across from him, both kneeling on their knees in his room. She took a small sip from the cup of tea he prepared for them. When he relaxed into a comfortable position he began.

"Every color has its purpose and meaning. I didn't give my son's their bandana's until I felt they were ready."

Eve perked up and kept her eyes on him, fully listening to his voice.

"When they grew to be seven years old, I gave them their first bandanas. Of course they were too young to fit into them so it covered most of their face and head. It looked more like a hat and mask."

He chuckled softly, remembering the excitement on their faces. Eveline smiled, wondering how they would have looked.

"I chose the color Blue for Leonardo. Blue is the symbol of stability, calmness, inspiration and Peace. He is the leader and inspiration to his brothers. He always has a calm and peaceful nature. He's stable and strict."

Eve nodded slightly, picturing Leo in her head training and teaching his brothers.

"Raphael is most compatible to the color Red. Red represents Passion, Anger, Confidence and Love. Raphael allows his emotions to run his being. He's the most passionate of his brothers and the most confident which, at times, becomes cockiness. He is the toughest out of all my sons as well."

Eve nodded again, picturing Raph punching his punching bag and egging on Leo or a Purple Dragon.

"Donatello represents the color Purple. He is intelligent, imaginative, balance and passive. Donatello is the most likely to avoid a fight if necessary. He helps his brothers by creating new inventions. His intelligence far succeeds his brothers but he doesn't allow it to overshadow them."

Eve hummed softly, picturing Don making adjustments to Raph's motorcycle or the Turtle Van. Splinter took a few sips of his tea before continuing.

"Orange is energy, curiosity, creativity and healing. Michelangelo is the most compatible with this color. He has the most energy out of all his brothers. His curiosity is a key to his character and when his mind makes up something he gets creative of what he plans to do. He is also the, what's the phrase, 'glue that binds' his family. He dislikes seeing his brothers upset or hurt so he tries to make them laugh."

Eve looked down at her tea, picturing Mikey making silly faces at his brothers. Splinter glanced up at her, eyes training on her face.

"Black is the color of being misunderstood, potential, possibility and Death."

She flinched, narrowing her eyes slightly at her tea. Splinter reached over and gently placed his paw on her hand. She blinked and looked up slightly, curious but hesitant to know what he would say. He smiled softly.

"You are strong and have great potential. The possibilities of what you are capable of doing is up to you. You can succeed in anything you do if you put your heart into it."

He gently pat her hand.

"You keep what bothers you a secret to yourself and that allows others to mistaken your quietness for ignoring them. Black is also the symbol of Death…"

She gulped, not taking her eyes of his.

"You have already seen Death in your young life. But where there is Death, there is Life."

He smiled at her, eyes softening.

"We are your new Family. Your new Life."

Eveline felt tears well in her eyes as she smiled at him and hugged him, putting her empty cup to the side before.

"Thank you papa."

Splinter wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"You will always be welcomed in our family Eveline."

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while others will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	14. Cold

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Cold**

"I _told_ you that if you went out Patrolling in the _rain_ you were going to get _sick!_"

_ACHOO!_

Leo groaned, pulling the blanket up to his chin. He took his brothers out patrolling the night before and although it appeared like it was going to rain he ignored Eveline's warning and went out anyways. Now all four turtles were stuck in bed with the flu and fevers. Eveline took it upon herself to call Casey to take Master Splinter to Aprils so he wouldn't get sick as well. He had left worriedly but felt relieved when she said that she would care for the turtles. She wore a pair of pink and black scrubs and a facemask.

"I'm sorry."

Leo mumbled, unable to speak loudly because of his sore throat. She sighed softly and rung out a wet rag, gently placing it on his forehead.

"It's alright. Just try to get better kay? I'll bring you some warm tea after I check on your brothers. Try to get some rest in the meanwhile."

He nodded and snuggled into the warm blankets. She smiled softly and walked out, shutting the door behind her silently. She sighed and shook her head.

"1 turtle down, 3 more to go."

She turned and walked down the hall, stopping at Raph's door. She gently knocked and was greeted by a loud snore. She opened the door, peeking inside. He was sound asleep on his bed, something that she had requested he have a long time ago. The blanket was covering his feet only. He shivered and curled in a ball, moaning softly. She walked over and re-adjusted the rag on his forehead. She pulled the blanket up and covered his body. He sighed before snoring again. She giggled gently and quietly walked out, shutting the door silently.

"Evieeee!" Mikey's voice sounded from his room in a hoarse tone.

Eve quickly made her way toward his room, silently opening his door.

"I'm here Mikey. What's wrong? Do you need more blankets?"

He groaned, the blanket over his entire body and head. He listed it slightly, eyes nearly red.

"No. Can I have something to drink? My throat hurts badly." He whispered, rubbing his throat.

"Sure. I'll be right back."

She quickly made her way downstairs toward the lab to check on Don, who she found tossing and turning in his sleep. She rewet his rag, wringing it out before placing it on his forehead. She covered him back up and rubbed his cheek until he calmed down. He hummed softly before snoring softly. She smiled and walked out, shutting his door.

"Okay. 2 turtles sleeping and 2 awake wanting tea."

She nodded to herself before hurrying into the kitchen, setting the kettle and warming up some water. She got two mugs out and filled them with the hot water, adding tea bags and honey. She stirred them before making her way back up to Leo's room. He lifted his head when he spotted her and sat up, moaning gently.

"Becareful Leo."

Eve placed both mugs down and helped him sit up fully. Once he was upright and comfy she gave him the tea.

"It's hot so wait for it to cool some before drinking. Do you need anything else?"

Leo blew on his tea softly before shaking his head.

"No thank you. I'm going to try to sleep after I drink this. Thank you very much for taking care of us Eveline. How are my brothers?"

"You're welcome and there okay. Raph and Don are asleep and I'm going to give Mikey some tea as well. You both got sore throats while Raph and Don got most of the fever. Sleep is the best way to heal up though."

He smiled and took a large gulp out of his tea, sighing blissfully.

"Don't let me keep you then." He said softly.

She nodded and smiled, petting his cheek.

"Get some sleep love. Hopefully you'll all be healed soon."

"Hopefully."

They chuckled before she picked up Mikey's mug before walking out and going to his room. She knocked gently before receiving a muffled 'come in'. She walked in and shut the door behind her. Mikey was curled up, coughing into his hand.

"Oh sweetie."

She walked over and put the mug down, gently rubbing his neck.

"Come on. Sit up."

She helped him up, soothing him with soft words till he stopped coughing. He whined, rubbing his throat. She picked up the mug and gave it to him.

"Here. Drink this. It'll help your throat."

Mikey nodded and blew on it softly a few times before taking a small drink. He sighed and took a few more sips before it was empty. She took it from him to put it on his side table. He laid back down, whining softly. When she went to stand he quickly reached out to grab her shirt. She blinked and looked down at him. His large blue eyes stared at her in a helpless way. She sighed and took off her slippers before crawling into bed with him. He moved over to give her room and once she was settled he buried his face in her chest, churring softly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gently pet the back of his head. He nuzzled her neck gently before he whispered a soft 'thank you' and fell asleep. She smiled and kissed his forehead through her mask.

"Goodnight Mikey."

_A-A-ACHOO!_

Raph chuckled, arms crossed and leaning against the doorway. Mikey sat beside Eveline's bed, bottom lip trembling in a pout. Leo shook his head silently beside Raph.

"She should have known better."

Don muttered, placing a wet rag on the sleeping, very sick, Eveline. She hummed in her sleep, snuggling in her blankets and sighing at the brush of Mikeys fingers on her forearm.

"This is all my fault." He muttered, defeated.

Don smiled slightly at him.

"It's all our faults Mike. She was taking care of us for over two days. She was bound to get sick."

Leo placed a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Don't worry. When she wakes up we'll all take care of her."

"You bet." Raph said, giving him a thumbs up.

Mike smiled slightly before turning back to Eveline's flushed face. She moaned gently and surprisingly took his three fingered hand into hers.

"Hmm…get better guys." She mumbled softly in her sleep.

The turtles all smiled and shook their heads.

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while others will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	15. Candle (Leo) (Rated M)

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

**NOTE: **This chapter takes place in the 2007 movie universe.

**WARNING:** This chapter is rated M for Mature audience only! Beware! For this contains Lemony-goodness! 3

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Candle**

It was an addiction, an obsession really. A weird fetish he had, this thing with candles. Her green eyes stared in a narrowed fashion as she watched him from his doorway. The room was lit with multiple candles, all different shapes and sizes. Some were scented but only two she identified: apples and cinnamon, her two favorite scents that reminded her of Apple Cider. She inhaled deeply with a small smile, drawing him out of his meditation.

"Is there something I can help you with Eveline?"

She shut the door and walked over, sitting in her meditation position in front of him.

"Just came to bug you since everyone else seems to busy for me today."

Leo opened his left eye, the only movement from his relaxed position.

"So you bother me while I'm mediating?"

"Well...duh. By the way. I want these scented candles! It smells _amazing_ in here."

She grinned, straightening her back and sitting Indian style, elbows resting on her knees and hands positioned so her thumbs touched her middle finger tips. He raises an eyebrow at her.

"I don't think so."

_Ooooobsessed._

She pouted and leaned forward on her hands, drawing her face closer to his. Both his eyes opened at that as he leaned back in surprise.

"Oh come ON! You have like a million candles! I bet you haven't even touched the Mint scented ones I got you for Christmas _last_ year!"

He blushed slightly. She thrust a finger at him, grinning.

"Ha! I _knew_ it! Leo. You have an _obsession_ with candles! Now I only have one question for you!"

He blinked nervously.

"Uh…yeah?"

She drew in close so her nose brushed against his beak, causing his breath to hitch and his eyes to widen.

"Do you use the wax when your _alone?_"

He blinked, confused. Her lips twitched as she tried not to laugh. He narrowed his eyes slightly before they widened again, his cheeks darkening.

"Eveline!"

She burst out laughing, sitting back in position to hold her stomach.

"Y-you should h-have seen your f-face!"

He growled softly, his cheeks a dark green.

"That wasn't funny! How could you even _ask_ that?"

She wiped away the tears that were forming.

"Geez Leo it was a joke. Stop being so defensive about it. It's not like its true."

"….."

Her jaw dropped as he looked away embarrassed.

"Holy shit…you mean…you actually…"

He swallowed thickly, muscles tensing at the laughter he knew was coming.

"Leo…that's so…"

He shut his eyes.

"Kinky."

He snapped his head towards her in disbelief. Her cheeks were tinted pink and she was covering her mouth, her other arm wrapped around her waist.

"…What?"

Her cheeks darkened and she cleared her throat.

"I-I said it was…Kinky."

She scratched behind her head and looked away, her turn to be embarrassed.

"I mean…who would have thought you'd be into using _wax._ I uh…I read that it was like using hot chocolate syrup…"

He stared at her.

"C-chocolate…syrup?"

She bit her lip, laughing nervously.

"Uh….yeah. Tried it once or twice…."

He inhaled sharply, catching the sudden scent of arousal. My god this conversation was…_turning her on. _His eyes scanned her body, starting on her outfit. She wore a black off the shoulder top that hugged her body and her dark blue skinny jeans. On her feet she wore the cute panda slippers she normally wore around the Lair. His eyes traveled back up, his breath unknowingly getting deeper as he breathed in her scent. Her cheeks were tinted red and she was biting her lip. They suddenly moved when she licked her top lip in a nervous fashion.

"Uh I-I should probably go."

She moved to get up and found herself suddenly on her back, the blue wearing turtle on top of her. She let out a yelp of surprise and blinked up at him.

"…Leo?"

He was staring at her neckline but she could see the inner turmoil in his brown eyes. They suddenly met hers and her breath hitched. They were darker than normal and his stare was…intense. Suddenly nervous but rooted to the spot she hesitatingly reached up to cup his beak.

"Leo-hm!"

He shot forward, kissing her hard. She blinked in surprise a few times before pushing against his chest.

"Hm! Le-hmm!"

He caught her wrists and pinned them above her head, slanting his to deepen the kiss. She whimpered softly, breath hitching again at the roughness. What in the world was going on? She squirmed under him, trying to escape his grasp. He moved a leg between her legs, pressing his knee against her groin, causing her to yelp in surprise. He shoved his tongue in her mouth at her gasp and rubbed his tongue against hers, eyes half-lidded to watch her. She trembled at the hot muscle and found herself rubbing her tongue shyly back against his. A sound, similar to purring, escaped his chest as he pressed closer to her. Needing to breath she turned away, panting. He licked his lips, panting above her. He leaned down, nuzzling her neck and nipping at it. She shut her eyes, cheeks flushing red.

"Ha…Leo...wha.."

"I'm sorry."

He whispered against her neck, running his tongue in the crook where it met with her shoulder. She suddenly arched against him, moaning. He panted above her and bit where he found her sweet spot. She cried out in pleasure, hands turning into fists as she trembled in passion. He pulled away, gently licking the spot before moving down her collarbone. He placed a kiss on the top of her breast. She whimpered softly.

"Leo…"

He pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers, breathing deeply.

"Your scent was…it was driving me crazy. I'm sorry I…lost control."

He released her wrists but kept his hands by her head. She stared at him, her skin flushed.

"…I-I thought about you using the wax." She whispered softly.

He looked at her, eyes still dark. She moved her hands and placed them against his plastron. He watched her carefully, unsure. She bit her lip gently.

"It…it was hot."

His lips twitched and he couldn't help but chuckle in relief. She looked up at him, blushing shyly.

"I-I want to try it."

He blinked and growled, kissing her deeply. She moaned, moving her arms up to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. He moved his hands down the sides of her body, feeling the curves of her breasts and hips. He pulled away, panting.

"Okay."

She bit her lip again, this time in anticipation.

"Hey have you seen Eve?" Don asked, poking his head into the living room where Raph and Mikey were playing a videogame. Raph growled, not liking that he was losing. Mikey was the one to respond, grinning widely.

"Think she's meditating with Leo. You know how they are."

"They'll be there fer hours." Raph mumbled angrily, glaring at his fighting character.

Don chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"We'll see them again at dinner."

"Nn..ha! Ahhh Leo!"

He smiled down at her, letting the hot wax drip onto her thighs and breasts. Eveline gripped the pillow she was laying her head on and squirmed, her naked body flushed. Leo carefully spread the wax closer to her moist center, churring softly at her scent. She willingly spread her legs further apart, tossing her head back and moaning.

"Ahh Leo please."

He leaned down, kissing her stomach as he rubbed the wax, giving her a massage. He placed the small bowl aside and leaned up, licking her nipples. He nipped it and gently ate the candy wax. Who knew he had that kind! She gasped and looked at him with hooded eyes, her green eyes dark with want. Beads of sweat rolled down between her breasts and he lapped it up, crawling over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up and biting his neck. He moaned and pulled her close, brushing his penis against her wet pussy. They both gasped at the sensitivity. She pulled him closer, enjoying his weight upon her body. He nuzzled her cheek with his as he lifted on leg up to wrap around his waist.

"Are you sure?..."

She nodded and kissed him. He churred again softly and gently pressed forward. Her breath hitched as did his. It was a tight fit but he slowly made his way till he was fully in. They moaned together and Leo waited for her cure to continue. Thank god for his training, her heat was unbearable! He wanted nothing more than to thrust into her. But he waited, knowing he could hurt her. Her leg tightened around him and he kissed her cheek, slowly pulling back and thrusting forward. She gasped, gently clawing into his shell. God did he feel good. She moaned gently, resting her forehead against his neck. She panted softly, the slight burn going away to be placed with need. Leo clawed into the bed sheets beside her head as he kept his pace. He kissed her neck and muttered sweet words into her ear. She groaned and licked where his ear should be.

"Faster…"

He moaned and quickened his pace, wrapping her other leg around his waist. She arched her back, groaning deeply.

"Oh god…"

He moaned and bit her shoulder.

"E-eveline." He muttered hotly in her ear.

She groaned and bucked her hips to meet his thrusts. They both moaned again and quickened their speed.

"A-ah Leo I-I'm hmm ahh."

"M-Me to."

It suddenly hit them as they groaned loudly. Eveline's body trembled as her climax hit, Leo gritting his teeth. He fell on top of her, panting into her hair. She wrapped her arms around his body, kissing his cheek and beak. He churred softly, kissing her.

"DINNER!"

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while others will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	16. Sky

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

**NOTE:** Disney reference, I don't claim any rights.

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Sky**

Five figures flew across the rooftops of New York. They landed gracefully on the top of April O'Neil's apartment/shop.

Eveline stretched before plopping down on the edge of the building, glancing up at the sky. She sighed gently.

"I wish we could see the stars. Where I use to live there was nothing but stars as far as the eye could see."

The Hamato brothers sat around her, Mikey leaning his head on her shoulder as he sat next to her.

"What did you do at your old home?" Don asked softly.

She smiled, her eyes staring at the full moon above them.

"I lived on a hill that lead up to a mountain top. I use to always walk the five miles uphill and sit on a bench to star at the stars."

Raph snorted and crossed his arms.

"Why ya so interested in stars?"

She glanced at him before looking back up at the sky.

"Why wouldn't I? The night sky can be a very beautiful thing. The stars make constellations like Leo the Lion or Orion's Belt."

Leo smiled at the wonder in her eyes.

"My dad use to say a line from a Disney movie called the Lion King. Whenever we'd see a shooting star he said: _Look at the Stars. The great Kings of the past look down on use from those Stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kinds will always be there to guide you…and so will I."_

The brother's eyes connected with each other. Eveline looked down at her lap, eyes tearing up.

"I didn't understand back then. I thought it was funny because I would say he got that from my favorite character, Mufasa…I didn't know that…He meant to say that he'd leave me one day."

The brother's surrounded her in a hug. She sniffed, shutting her eyes.

"So every night I look up at the stars and I feel…safe. I know he's up there. Watching over me."

She looked up, tears sliding down her face.

"He'll always be my King."

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while others will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	17. Bee

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Bee**

Eveline leaned her head out the window of the Turtle Van, a wide grin on her face. The family, meaning the Hamatos, Casey, April and Eveline had decided that they needed a small vacation. So where were they headed? Casey's late grandmother's farm. Casey drove the van, humming to the music he was listening to. April was asleep in the passenger's seat, her head leaning against the window. Master Splinter was also asleep in the seat behind April, a pillow comforting his head against the wall. Mikey had sat next to Eve, claiming 'dibs' before anyone could speak. Don and Leo sat in the other seats with Raph in the back, who snored loudly. The trip was a couple hours away so a nice cat nap sounded good but Eve was to awake to sleep. Mikey played his DS, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Don turned from his conversation with Leo.

"Be careful you don't fall out Evie." He joked.

She pulled back in, her hair frazzled from the wind.

"I'm not _that_ dumb Donnie."

Mikey looked up and laughed.

"Nice hair!"

She blushed and brushed her fingers through it till it was calm. She then started putting it into a French braid.

"Shuddup. Your just jealous."

"Of what?"

She grinned and thrust her braid over her shoulder, posing.

"Of my gorgeous locks of course!"

Leo chuckled.

"Were _all_ bald."

She paused.

"Then your ALL jealous!"

Don and Leo shook their heads, chuckling. Mike pouted but returned to his game.

"Were here guys." Casey called over his shoulder. He gently shook April awake. Eve unbuckled and kneeled by Splinter, gently shaking him.

"Master Splinter. Were here."

His nose twitched before he opened his eyes. He yawned and sat up.

"Thank you Eveline."

She grinned and nodded before walking toward the back and poking Raph.

"Oi. Wake up Raphie!"

He snored loudly.

Leo chuckled.

"He's a heavy sleeper Eve."

Mikey grinned as he hid behind his seat.

"He hates bugs."

Eve paused and grinned wickedly.

"Oh no." Don muttered as he helped Splinter out of the van.

Eveline leaned into him where his ear socket was.

"Hey Raph…you gotta bee on your-"

His eyes snapped open and he jumped up, knocking Eveline on her butt.

"BEE!"

He practically tripped out of the van to get away. Mikey and Casey burst out laughing. Eve blinked from her spot on the ground.

"…Well damn."

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while others will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	18. Sorry

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

**NOTE**: Takes place in the 2012 universe.

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Sorry**

"I said I was sorry!"

"And I said I don't forgive you!"

"It was a _joke!"_

"Well it wasn't funny!"

They watched in worry. Michelangelo and Eveline _never_ fought. They were best friends for crying out loud! Eveline huffed and shook her head, ignoring the pleading look in his blue eyes.

"You went too far Mikey. You _know_ how much I hate horror movies! The _one time_ I get brave enough to watch one you _scare_ me? That's cruel!"

Mikey whimpered, lip pouting.

"I thought it would be funny! I didn't think you were _that_ scared of them! I'm scared too and I don't get mad when Raph scares me!"

Raph huffed from his spot on the couch.

"Don't get me involved!"

Eve pointed a finger at him.

"That's different!"

"How?!"

"You don't get nightmares!"

It went silent after that. She clenched her fists and looked away. Mikey paused and looked at her in shame.

"I-I didn't-"

"Just forget it!"

Angrily she ran out of the Lair, tears falling down her face. Mikey looked down, his heart dropping.

"I didn't…I mean…I just…"

Leo put a hand on his shoulder, offering a small smile.

"Hey. She'll forgive you. She always does."

He shook his head.

"N-no she won't. She's really mad…"

Don looked at April for help. She looked back at him and shrugged.

"She doesn't hold a grudge Mikey. But you really did scare her. She had a bad one last night."

He looked up and looked like he was about to cry. Raph walked over and pushed him forward.

"Raph!"

"Go after her moron!"

"I tried!"

"Try again!"

Mikey stared at him before sniffing and rushing out after her.

She was so STUPID! How could she have just run out in the dark with no weapons on her?! Eveline felt her back press against a wall, eyes flashing between the three thugs in front of her. They sneered at her with ugly looks, bats and chains in their hands. She growled softly to herself and looked for a weapon. The leader grinned at her.

"Give us your money and we won't hurt ya cutie."

She glared at him, eye twitching.

"Ew."

His friends snickered but stopped when he rounded on them with a glare. He turned back around, gripping his metal bat roughly.

"I'm done being nice. Lets see if we can crack that pretty little skull of yours."

He lifted his bat and swung.

She covered her head, screaming and shutting her eyes tightly.

Nothing came though. There were yelps and thuds and silence. She slowly opened an eye and lowered her arms.

"Mike!"

She launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. He blushed deeply, weapons in hand.

"Uh…h-hi."

"I'm so sorry."

She buried her face in his neck.

"I'm so sorry. I should have forgave you. I forgive you. I'm sorry."

He put his weapons away and hugged her tightly.

"I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have scared you…I'm sorry Eve."

She smiled, her eyes teared up.

"I forgive you Mikey…"

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while others will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	19. Confidence (DonxApril)

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

**NOTE:** Takes place in the 2012 universe.

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Confidence**

Donnie sighed to himself softly, watching April head into her apartment. Eve nudged his shoulder with hers. He glanced at her. She smiled softly at him.

"You should tell her."

He blinked at her.

"You know. Tell her how you feel."

He blushed and scratched his head.

"Uh…I um…"

She chuckled softly.

"It's okay Don. Everyone gets nervous about telling someone they like them. Your painfully shy though."

He blushed darker as she poked his nose. She smiled wider.

"I'll help you. We'll boost your confidence!"

"Y-you'll help me?"

"Of course. We'll start off small."

"H-How?"

"Well…I think she likes you to."

His eyes turned into hearts.

"S-she does?"

"Maybe. I catch things. I'll ask incognito." She giggled and pushed him.

"We'll meet at the Lair tomorrow around seven okay?"

He nodded, still having heart eyes.

"O-okay."

"Hey Eve you coming?" April called from her window.

_Perfect!_

"Yeah! One sec!"

Eveline wrapped her arms around Donnie's shoulder, kissing his cheek. He stilled, his breath hitching.

"G'night Donnie."

She turned and walked down the fire escape, seeing the shocked expression on April's face. April quickly masked it, looking back up at Donnie. She paused at the stunned look but faked a smile and waved.

"Goodnight Don!"

Don blinked and looked down, his blush dark.

"U-uh goodnight you guys!"

Eve winked at him before going inside.

The next day Eve packed a overnight bag.

"Where are you going?" April asked curiously.

"Oh I'm spending the night with the guys. Don said he had a new invention he wanted to show me." Eve replied slyly.

April's eye twitched. "Oh?"

"Yeah. So I'll see you later kay? Love ya!"

"Yeah…love ya." She muttered as Eveline crawled out the window, her backpack over her shoulder.

Eveline snickered softly as she slid down the fire escape. Her plan was working perfectly. April was jealous. She hummed happily to herself as she skipped to the nearest manhole, looking around to make sure nobody followed. She moved it and crawled down, moving it back in place. She grinned and pulled out her skateboard, one of the few items in her backpack. She threw it and jumped on, skating toward the Lair.

Don grew more nervous. It was ten minutes past seven!

_Where is she?..._

"Hey Don!"

He jumped and spun around to a grinning Eveline.

"Y-you came!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Course I did you weirdo."

She grinned again.

"Plan A is set. April's so jealous."

He blinked at her.

"W-what?"

"I told her I was spending the night cause you wanted to show me a new invention and she was practically fuming! Now I'm sure that she likes you."

He blushed and smiled.

"S-she does?"

"How could she not?"

She reached out and pulled his cheeks apart.

"Your adorable!" She cooed.

"O-ow! That hurts Eve!"

She let go and giggled. He rubbed his cheeks, small tears in his eyes.

"Okay so let's go to the Lab so we can start."

"O-Okay."

April growled as she tried doing her homework for the fifth time. She groaned and threw her book.

"_What's_ going on?!"

She put a hand on her chin and glared down at her bed.

_Why is Don suddenly showing Eve things_ alone?_ How come the guys didn't invite her over to? WHY was Don showing EVE something and not he- whoa! Where'd that come from?_

Her cheeks turned red.

_Am…am I_ Jealous?

Her eyes widened.

_I…am. Do I…do I LIKE Don?_

"No no! Growl LOUDER! Like this: RAWR!"

Don inhaled deeply and yelled out.

"RAWR!"

"Thatta boy! Louder!"

"RAWR!"

"LOUDER!"

"**RAWR!"**

Evie flew back, blinking up at the ceiling.

"Ah! Eveline I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

Don asked worriedly, panting. He offered her a hand. Eve laughed and accepted it, letting him pull her up.

"That was awesome!"

Don blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"T-thanks. I-I've never done that before."

"Never done what?"

The two turned to find April in the doorway of the Lab. Her eyes zoned in on their joined hands, Don's blush and Eve's smile.

_Whoa. Another perfect timing._

Don quickly pulled away.

"A-april! W-what are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms under her chest, eyes narrowing.

"I need to talk to you Donatello."

He flinched at his full name.

_Uh ho…_

Don glanced at Eve who glanced back, still smiling. He turned back to April to was _glaring_ at Eveline.

"Alone if you don't mind Evie?"

Eve smiled wider and waved her hand.

"No prob! I'll go find Mikey. He wanted a rematch at Mariocarts. He hates that I always win with Yoshi."

She giggled and waved at them as she walked out. She quickly rounded the corner, pressing her back to it and listening.

"Uh so what did yo-hm!"

She took a chance and peeked. A grin made its way on her face.

She _kissed_ him!

Don's eyes were wide and he was frozen. Eve waved her hand at him and mouthed 'kiss her back you idiot!' He shut his eyes, doing as he was told. April wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms went around her waist. Eve resisted a squeal and happily skipped toward the living room where Mikey was playing Mariokarts. He blinked as she plopped down beside him and took a controller. He raised an eyebrow.

"…Do I even want to know?"

She glanced at him, grinning happily still.

"You'll find out. For now I'm gonna kick your butt _again!"_

"Your on!"

I think teen April and Don are so cute together 3

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	20. New

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: New**

"You got a new job?"

Evie sighed for what felt like the millionth time.

"_No._ I got a new _side_ job."

"Why though? I thought you worked full time as a Registered Nurse?" Leo asked with a raised eye-ridge.

Another sigh.

"I use to. My boss wants me to train to be a Midwife."

Four pairs of eyes blink at her. She rubs her forehead.

"The nurse that helps deliver and take cares of the babies when they are birthed?"

"Oooh."

"Ew!"

Don perked up, a thought coming to mind.

"Wait a second…don't you work as both a Registered Nurse AND a Gynecologist already? Why on earth would you need a _side job_ when you already have two amazing ones?"

Evie blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, glancing away.

"Uh…well my boss finds me intriguing because of how I my mind can hold information like a computer and she saw how much care I take with my patients…so she wants me to be a Universal Nurse*. Meaning she wants me to be _every_ kind of nurse there is. It helps me a lot because I can get a job in almost anything I want and I can learn a lot more. She wants to see how I handle helping the doctor deliver newborns."

Mikey held up a hand, his head down. Wait…did he look greener then normal?

"Please spare me! I don't wanna hear how your gonna see new born babies covered in…ugh!" He jumped up, running to the bathroom.

Eveline, Leo and Don shook their heads at his immaturity. She noticed that Raph looked uncomfortable but curious.

"That's…kinda smart though." He muttered.

They blinked at him curiously. He blushed slightly and cleared his throat.

"Don has always been a good doctor. But I don think he can handle deliverin a baby if April delivers."

Leo and Don looked at each-other, the latter slumping his shoulders at the truth. Eve crossed her arms under her chest and leaned on one hip as she hummed in wonder, drawing the eyes of the three turtles in the room to the thighs exposed from the slightly raised skirt she wore.

"April doesn't want to go to a hospital."

The turtles blinked in surprise, looking at her. Don raised an eye-ridge.

"Why not? Don't tell me she wants to have it naturally…"

She smiled at them softly.

"She wants you guys to be there when the baby is born…"

They stared in surprised. The sound of flushing was heard when Mikey ran out, eyes wide.

"Dude! She wants us to SEE the baby being born?!"

Smacks and eyerolls went around.

"No. Mikey. I'm going to deliver the baby, with the assistance of Don who will get me supplies when needed and once the baby is BORN. I'll call you all in when April and Casey are ready."

She grinned.

"April thinks it's gonna be a boy and Casey agrees although I think he's sure it will be a girl. I think it's a girl."

Raph rests his fist on his cheek.

"Shouldn' the motha know what gender it is?"

"Yes but most of the times the mother is wrong. I honestly think that if the mother thinks its one thing then it will turn out to be the other. Another reason is that whenever Casey talks to it or rubs her belly, it kicks. I sense a Daddy's little girl."

She giggled at the thought.

"She's gonna have him wrapped around her little finger."

She turned to the turtles and grinned.

"The same is going to happen to all of you one day if you have girls."

With that, and their stunned expressions, she turned on her heels and walked off to talk to Master Splinter.

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while others will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	21. Gone

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

**WARNING: **Contains blood and death.

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Gone**

Blood.

The strong metallic scent of it saturated the air, mixing with the thick scent of smoke.

The sound of siren's made her ears ring.

Heat was all around her, the flames licking at her skin.

She felt the heavy boards of the ceiling upon her back, pinning her down.

She couldn't breath.

She couldn't move.

Her vision was blurry.

_Where are you?_

She had to get up. Slowly she tried to push herself up, to wiggle her way out from under the beam. Her arms and legs were burnt, the smell of burnt flesh and blood in her nose. She struggled to breath, managing to get her hips out. As she crawled upon the floor, her lungs filled with the black smoke.

_Leo._

She panted, clawing into the carpet.

_Raph._

She was near the destroyed window.

_Donnie._

She reached a hand out toward it, her eyes filling with tears.

_Mikey._

She collapsed a foot away from it, her body exhausted. Her eyes began to shut slowly, her gaze upon a broken, flaming picture frame. The photo contained the very first day she had met the greatest friends she could ever ask for. Her brothers. Her father. Her aunt. Her uncle. Her new little cousin. Her family.

Eveline Black released her last breath, eyes shutting finally.

_I'm sorry._

"Faster!" Leo yelled to his brothers, running the fastest he's ever ran toward her house. They had to be fast. They had to hurry!

His brothers didn't argue, running their fastest. Thick clouds of black smoke were clearly seen across the sky.

"Evie!" Mikey yelled, speeding ahead of Leonardo.

Just as he was about to jump onto her roof an explosion went off, sending him flying back onto his shell. He pushed himself up, staring wide eyed at the flaming building in shock. His brothers stropped around him, shaking. Trembling.

"NO!"

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while other's will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	22. Cookies

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

NOTE: Takes place in the 2012 universe.

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Cookies**

Four pairs of eyes peeked into the entryway to the kitchen. Their voices were low, their movements hidden.

"Okay. Subject's nowhere in sight. Mikey. You go first."

"What? Why me?"

"Shh!"

"Cause you're the fastest. Now go."

Mikey pouted but quickly looked around before doing a jump and roll behind the island, pressing his shell against it. He looked around quickly, trying to be as quiet as possible. He inched toward the oven where a tray of freshly baked cookies sat unattended. He quickly glanced back and forth before grinning widely and reached out. Out of nowhere a wooden spoon hit his hand.

"OW!"

He pulled back and blew on it, tiny tears in his eyes. He looked up with a pout. Eveline had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot.

"…It was Leo's idea."

"What?!"

She turned her head and glared at the three 'hidden' turtles. They froze before coming out and looking ashamed. Her eyes were hard as she stared at them, all lined in a row looking ashamed and disappointed, Mikey still nursing his hand. She sighed suddenly and rubbed her forehead.

"Okay okay. But JUST one. Otherwise dinner will be ruined."

They cheered before hugging her and each stealing a cookie. Raph and Mikey threw their arms around her shoulders.

"Your amazing Babe!"

"Best cookies evah!"

Don and Leo munched happily on their own, giving her smiles and crumbed chins in gratitude. She laughed and pushed them off, reaching over to brush their beaks.

"Your welcome. Now go away. Dinner's going to be done soon!"

"Can we have cookies for dinner?" Mikey asked innocently, chocolate on his lip.

Eve grabbed a rag and gently wiped it away.

"No. Now go before I give all my delicious cookieness to Master Splinter."

They couldn't have ran fast enough. She laughed. Her mother always said that the way to a man, or in this cause turtles, heart was through his stomach.

Gah! Still bothering me! SO…I'm gonna do a Dark Turtles one x3

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	23. Time

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

**NOTE: **Takes place in the 2003 Universe "Fast Forward".

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Time**

Eveline wasn't surprised easy.

But meeting the great grandson of your aunt and uncle figure AND getting kidnapped from Turtle copy cats would surprise ANYONE.

Never would she think that she'd meet her future blood relative. It wasn't his fault really, the reason why the Hamatos and her were trapped in the year 2105. Yes that's right. It was the year 2105 and they had been there for a few months already. It was easy to adapt but Eveline's heart hurt to know that, here, her dear parental figures were dead. Thank god for Master Splinter and the Turtles. Cody Jones and his 'butler' Serling kindly gave them a home to call their own while they were trapped in this time. Cody had immediately attached himself to Eveline's side as soon as he announced the relationship between them. She could see the similarities between April and Casey in him. His red hair and dark eyes. That intelligent but mischievous look within his eyes. But that's beside the point at this moment.

"Do ya mind?! It's creepy when you all stare like I'm a piece of meat!" She spat, annoyed.

It had been a normal day when all of a sudden, BAMB! Smoke filled the home. Eveline felt an arm around her waist and a hand covering her mouth. It wasn't the first time they had met them. The Dark Turtles. At least that's what the group decided to call them. In her head she called each of them Dark Leo, Dark Raph, Dark Don and Dark Mikey. They looked nothing like them, minus the fact each Dark turtle was the color of her turtles bandana. She found that odd but whatever.

"It makes you nervous?" Dark Mikey asked, his long tongue coming out to lick his lips.

She shivered and made a face.

"That's so gross…Put that back!"

He slurped it back into his mouth, making her yelp and cover her ears.

"Oh come on!"

He grinned widely at her and leaned in. A growl came from the red figure in the corner.

"Leave her alone."

DM (Dark Mikey) paused and glared at the figure.

"Don't tell me what to do. Just cause _your ugly face_ won't get near her."

DR (Dark Raph, I think you guys are smart enough to get it) growled and stomped over to him, eyes flaring.

"What ya say?!"

"I called yo-"

"Knock it off!" DL yelled from leaning against the wall, his eyes stuck on the small human girl who wore a customized breathing suit. It was a black cat-suit going up her legs criss-crossing across her stomach to wrap around her breasts and shoulders to continue down her arms to her wrists. The breathing parts were in a heart shape over her breasts, a belt across her hips and two wrist guards. He mentally licked his own lips at her, her dark green eyes glaring at him. DD rolled his eyes and turned on his computer chair.

"Stop aggravating the subject. How am I going to work on her if you two upset her hormones?"

Eveline blinked.

"Wait…"

They all turned to her.

"You kidnapped me to use me as a…test subject?"

"…."

"Yes."

She suddenly threw herself at the bars of her cage, making DM and DR jump back in surprise.

"THAT'S the reason why you KIDNAPPED ME!? ARE YOU FUCKIN' SERIOUS?! _SIND SIE GANZ DUMM? WELCHER ZWECK SIE PRUFUNG AUF MIR? HABEN WURDE! ICH BIN MENSCHLICH! WENN DER DER GRUND IST, WARUM DANN LHRE ALLE STUMMEREN DANN SIE SCHAUEN! BEFRIENE SIE MICH DIESER MOMENT!*"_

Her hands gripped the bars tightly, her breath coming out in heavy breaths. The four turtles stared at her.

"W…what did you say?"

DR muttered at her curiously but cautiously. She took her time getting her breath back, trying to calm her rage, before letting the bars go, turning her back to them and sliding to her butt, drawing her knees to her chest.

"Forget it. My friends will come for me soon." She whispered. Her voice sounded strained from screaming.

The four turtles looked at each other, unsure of what to do at the moment. They expected her to be screaming and yelling at them to release her until her voice died but she did the complete opposite, being calm from her short rage. DR turned and cautiously stepped toward her cage, sitting besides the bar next to her.

"…What was that language?"

Eve sniffed and quickly rubbed her eyes before turning slightly to look at him. His eyes were filled with childish curiosity and hesitance. She sniffed again before answering calmly.

"It was german. A language my mother spoke."

"Can you…speak it again?" DR asked shyly.

She furrowed her eyebrows together.

"…why?"

He looked down, huffing slightly.

"It…I liked it."

She stared at him, glancing at his 'brothers' before speaking again, softly.

"Lhre nicht so groben und schlechten sind Sie? Lhr unsicheres uber lhren Auftritt, bemerkte ich, als das gelbe man Sie hasslich anrief. Moglicherweise sollte ich…lhnen einen Namen geben?*"

He tilted his head to one side, confusion on his face. His 'brothers' drew closer, wanting to hear the conversation.

"What did you say now?"

DL asked her, kneeling by her cage. Her eyes glanced at him before looking again to the others. A small smile making its way onto her lips, surprising them. She felt it, the curiosity and childish behavior from them. Her shoulders relaxed.

"I was wondering…if I could give you all names?"

They blinked. DD's eyes narrowed.

"Names?"

She nodded and turned to them, sitting on her knees, hands folding on her lap.

"I've been calling you all the same names as my friends, but putting Dark before each name. I don't think that's right. So…may I name you? If it's alright…"

They glanced at eachother, confusion and curiosity in their eyes. There was silence, an unspoken hesitancy before DM turned and poked his head close, a wide grin on his face.

"Me first! Name me first!"

She grinned and cupped her chin, staring into his eyes. He grew nervous suddenly from her concentrated look and loss of smile. She blinked and pointed at his face.

"Marc."

'Marc' blinked and tilted his head, contiplating it in his head before sticking his tongue out and licking her across the cheek. She shrieked and jumped back, wiping her cheek with her arm.

"EW! Stop DOING that!"

He grinned. "But it's FUN! And I like it! Marc…Marc. Hehe."

DR pushed Marc out of the way and pointed to himself.

"M-my turn!"

Eve finally got her cheek clean before looking at him. She crossed her arms, sitting Indian style.

"Hmm…..Rapier."

He grinned, his fangs showing.

"Cool."

A snort came from DD, making them turn to him. He sat calmly in his seat with narrowed eyes.

"And me?"

"Donald." She said without hesitation.

He raised and eyebrow before shrugging.

"Could be worse." He muttered, tail swishing back and forth in subtle excitement.

Eveline turned to DL, resting her elbows on her knees. He was leaning against the wall, staring at her patiently.

"It better not be stupid." He growled to her.

She just smiled.

"How about…Leon?"

His eyebrows furrowed for a second before giving her a calm look.

"It's acceptable."

"Hey."

She turned to Rapier who had his head tilted to the side curiously.

"Ya never told us yer name…"

She blinked, eyes raising before she chuckled.

"Opes? I'm-"

_CRASH_

"EVELINE!"

She jumped up, green eyes shining at the four voices of her beloved turtles.

*Are you all stupid?! What purpose would you have testing on me?! I'm HUMAN! If THATS the reason why then your all dumber then you look! Release me this moment!

*You're not so big and bad are you? Your insecure about your appearance, I noticed when the yellow one called you ugly. Perhaps I should...give you a name?

Dark Turtles! –squeel-

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	24. Dog

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Dog**

_STUPID STOCKMAN! STUPID EXPERIMENT! THIS WHOLE DAY IS STUPID!_

She ran as fast as her wobble legs could carry her, her breath coming out in pants. She stopped at a stoplight, taking a breather from the pouring rain. A car zoomed by and a wave of water met her body, a shocked yelp coming from her. She growled at the fading car before shaking her body.

_This is so fucking stupid…they won't recognize me. I have to hurry though._

She looked for anymore cars before jolting down the street toward her god mother's house. Hopefully someone was there! She panted more, tired and weak from running from the lab she woke up in. The group had gone on patrol when Baxter Stockman appeared out of nowhere in a robotic ship. He shot out a net, intending to catch one of the turtles but caught Eveline instead. She tried to escape but the net was electrified and she blacked out. When she woke up she was strapped to a table, completely naked save for the bindings that covered her private parts. She struggled and tried to escape, screaming curses at everyone around her. Her vision was fuzzy and her hearing clogged so she couldn't hear what Stockman was saying before she blacked out again. When she woke up for the second time her body felt weird. Her vision remained fuzzy before slowly clearing. Her brain slowly woke and she jolted forward onto wobble legs. She was in a cage and her vision was black and white! She tried to scream but was startled from a feminine bark coming from her mouth. She looked down at her body and screamed in her mind, a howl escaping her muzzle. She was a _dog!_

_I swear if I EVER get my hands, well paws, on that idiotic mad man they'll never find his body!_

She growled and slid to a stop in front of the two story building. Her tail wagged happily at the familiar sight before it dropped.

…_.how am I suppose to get in?..._

She whined softly, trying to look for an entrance. Her ears shot up as an idea popped in her head.

_The side door!_

She quickly ran around the building to the side, trying to find what she was looking form. Her ears perked again when she spotted a large box. She pushed it away with all her strength, hating how heavy it was but mentally cheered when she spotted a hole in the wall. It wasn't very big so she quickly started digging, ignoring the bits of mud clinging to her fur. She finally made it big enough for her to fit in before she squeezed her way inside. She panted, adrenaline filling her veins. It was dark but she could see fine with her dog vision, not as good as a cat's she bet but it was better than a humans. She glanced around for the stairs, quickly finding them before making her way toward them. Drips of water dropped from her body, her fur soaked to the bone, mud caked on her paws and front. She tried to think of a way to convince her friends and family that she was her. Nothing came to mind. Who would believe that there friend was turned into a _dog?_ Her ears drooped and she suddenly felt tired. This was never going to work but she had to try. She walked up the stairs, leaving wet paw prints behind her. Before she reached the top that lead into the hallway connected into the living room she heard voices. Her ears perked up and she stopped to listen.

"We should still be lookin for 'er!"

"Raph calm _down!_ Were all worried but it's storming out there! We'll continue our search as soon as it clears up! Your not the only one whose worried about her!"

"Guys please calm down. Like Leo said were all worried but there's nothing we can do. I'm trying to tract her Shellcell but I'm not getting _anything_. Eveline might be in a scenario where she can't contact us or maybe she destroyed it so Stockman couldn't trace us."

Aprils hoarse voice spoke up, sniffling coming from her. Evelines ears drooped at the sad tone in her voice.

"T-that sounds like Evie…oh Case what is she's hurt? Or worse!"

"Things are gonna be okay Ape. We'll find 'er. Hey. Maybe she managed to escape and is headed home right now!"

"That is the spirit. Eveline is a strong woman. She will find her way home soon…"

Eveline quietly crouched toward the entrance of the hallway, taking a chance to glance at them.

They were all standing or sitting around the couch. Casey had his arms wrapped around April who was sniffling and had tears in her eyes, Master Splinter gently holding her hand. Donnie sat near them, a computer and other gadgets around him, clicking and typing away. Raph and Leo were standing near each other, arms crossed. They all had worried looks on their faces.

_Hey. Where's Mikey?_

She glanced around and spotted him in the corner. Her breath hitched softly when she saw the heartbroken look in his sad blue eyes. His eyes were wet and puffy, clear signs he's been crying. Her ears lowered in sadness at him.

_He must be blaming himself cause Stockman had went after him…_

Mikey sniffed and buried his face in his arms, his knees pulled up to his chest. She couldn't take it anymore. With a ruff, she jolted toward him. Everyone reacted at once. Donnie, April, Casey and Master Splinter all jumped in surprise, Raph and Leo spinning around. Mikey's head shot up, eyes wide in surprise. She ran past them and stopped in front of him. She panted and stared at him, hoping and wishing he would know it was her.

"How the hell did a mutt get in 'ere?!" Casey exclaimed in surprise.

Master Splinter stood silently, eyes narrowed at the muddy canine.

"Get it out! It's _filthy!_" April shreaked, worried the unknown dog would get mud everywhere.

She didn't tear her eyes away from Mikey. He stared back, not knowing what to do. She whined softly, ears drooping.

_He can't tell its me…_

She whined again before moving down to lay on her stomach. She whimpered and slowly crawled forward, her nose touching his leg. He finally blinked forward reaching a hand out slowly. Her eyes shined in happiness and she reached her head up to rub against his hand when she was suddenly grabbed roughly around the scruff of her neck and yanked back. She howled in pain and struggled in Leo and Raph's grip.

_No! Leo! Raph! Please! Don! Someone! It's Me!_

"H-hey! Your hurting her!" Mikey shot to stand up, hand reaching out toward his elder brothers.

"No we aint! We gotta get this mutt out!"

Eveline struggled with all her might, growling and whining in their grip. She just had to let them know! Thinking quickly she reached out and bit Raph's wrist where his wrist guard was. She knew it would prevent him from getting hurt but that wasn't her goal.

"Son of a-" He quickly let go, knocking Leo away as well. She fell on her side and quickly scrambled up.

_I need to prove to them that I'm-of course!_

She ran away from them, past the confused Mikey and ran toward the guest room where Eveline stayed on occasion. She ran full speed at it and crashed against it, the door thrusting open, the doorknob broke. She whined at the headache that immediately formed but she couldn't hesitate, especially with the following feet behind her. She drived under the bed, moving stuff with her muzzle before she found it.

_There!_

She quickly clamped her teeth around the fabric just before being yanked out from under the bed.

"Stupid mutt! What are ya-"

She thrust her legs out, kicking Raph and Don away from her. She crouched in an attack position, growling in an annoyed tone before spotting Mikey by her dresser. She ruffed at him with the fabric in her mouth and released her position, laying her head low and lowering her ears. She whimpered as she slowly walked toward him. Mikey's blue eyes stared in complete confusion before seeing what she held within her teeth. He stared before his eyes shot up. He slowly kneeled and reached a hand out. April, Casey and Master Splinter stood in the doorway, watching. Leo narrowed his eyes, hand resting on his katana.

"Mikey what-"

He gently took the large green scarf from her teeth. He glanced at it before looking at her.

"….No way."

Her tail wagged happily.

_Finally._

"E-Evie?

"What!?"

She barked and jumped on him, licking his face and burying her muzzle in his neck, her tail wagging back and forth quickly. He laughed and hugged her.

"Ah. It seems my assumption was correct."

Everyone turned to Master Splinter who had a small smile on his face. Leo tilted his head slightly.

"Master Splinter?"

"It was too much of a coincidence that a dog with fur that black and eyes that green to suddenly stumble upon Miss O'Neil's home. The scarf clarified that."

April walked over to them and kneeled down next to a now sitting up Mikey.

"E-Eveline? Is it really you?"

She whimpered and licked Aprils cheek.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

She threw her arms around her god daughter, smiling with tear stained cheeks.

"I should have known it was you!"

She whimpered and licked her cheek again, tail wagging slightly.

"How did this happen?"

Donnie asked, kneeling by her as well and petting her head. Eveline suddenly growled and looked at the ground.

"..Stockman did this?" Leo questioned, wide eyed.

She nodded and huffed. Splinter gently rubbed her ears, earning a happy tail wag and a floppy tongue.

"I believe we should all rest. It was been a long and stressful day, especially for Eveline here. I think, perhaps, that she should be given a bath. Muddy fur is extremely uncomfortable." He smiled.

Eveline lowered her ears and huffed, sitting on her hunches. Mikey rubbed an ear.

"Uh well I could do it. I mean, I give Klunk a bath and he's a cat. It can't be much different."

"Wouldn't…that be awkward?" Donnie asked with a slight blush. His brothers blushed to. Mikey just tilted his head, innocently looking at them.

"How?"

Eveline huffed again before nudging Mikey with her nose. She didn't care if he bathed her or not. She was a dog for crying out loud! She just wanted a damn bath and to sleep in her nice warm bed. April giggled and stood.

"Okay. Everyone out. Mikey can do it."

Before anyone could object she held up a hand and glanced at the two.

"I'll bring you some towels okay? Eveline's normal shampoo will have to do for now. I'll bring you a brush also so you can get that mud out of her fur. That okay?"

They nodded to her before she shooed everyone outside. Mikey stood and grinned at her.

"Bath time!"

Eveline mentally laughed, her tail swishing happily. They walked to her conjoined bathroom and Mikey turned on the water for the tub. He felt the temperature before nodding at the warmth. Eve scratch behind her ear, making Mike giggle.

"Your so cute as a dog!"

She stopped and gave him an angry look.

"Uh…not saying that your not cute as a human!" He scratched behind his head and quickly picked her up, making her yelp.

"In you go!"

He carefully set her down in the tub and she immediately sunk down into the warm water, moaning softly. Mikey kneeled by the tub and smiled.

"Bet that feels good huh?"

She barked and moved around the large tub. A knock came from the door and her ears perked. It opened slightly and towels were set on the sink, a thick brush following.

"Here Mike. Let me know if you need anything else alright?"

"Thanks April!"

She shut the door and Mikey turned back to the black fluffy dog. He reached out and gently began scrubbing the mud from her fur.

"Wow you sure are dirty." He muttered and grabbed her apple blossom shampoo. He pour a generous amount before setting it aside. He immediately began scrubbing everywhere, from behind her ears to her tail. He avoided her private area but made sure to get her belly and legs. Eveline was in heaven. Who knew getting pampered could feel so good?

"Stop shaking!"

"Ruff!"

Eveline shook again just to annoy the youngest turtle before she was captured in a large towel.

"Ruff!"

"Got ya!"

He laughed and rubbed her dry. He carefully dried her ears and face. She leaned forward and licked his beak, making him smile widely. He finished drying her before gently running the brush through her fur. It took about five minutes before he finished. Her fur now looked thick and healthy, a happy look on her face. She licked his beak again before looking at herself.

"Not to bad if I do say so myself!"

"Ruff ruff!"

Mikey opened the door and allowed her into her bedroom. Silence greeted them.

"Huh…everyone must be asleep already." He yawned and stretched.

Eveline quickly ran over the her bed and bit the cover, pulling it back. Her tail wagged as she jumped on the bed and rolled in it. Mikey chuckled and pet her head.

"Well goodnight Evie. I promise we'll figure things out tomorrow."

He turned to walk away when she grabbed onto his belt. He turned back, confused. She sat on her hunches and hit her paw on the bed. He tilted his head confused.

"Want me to tuck you in?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the front of his belt by the knot and pulled.

"Eep!"

He fell forward and blinked before lifting himself.

"Uh…guess you want to lay with you?"

Her tail wagged.

"Well okay!"

He moved and got under the covers, opening them for her. She quickly got in and nuzzled him. He threw his arm around her body and cuddled her, sighing softly.

"G'night Evie."

"Arruu."

_SCREAM_

The three elder brothers jolted awake. They looked at eachother for a moment, noticing their youngest brother was missing and quickly ran to Eveline's room.

"Mikey what-WHOA!"

Mikey was on the floor, face flushed and looking up at the bed to a very human, very naked Eveline. She glanced at them, her cheeks red and she screamed again, covering herself.

"OUT!"

This one was fun to write but it was LONG .

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	25. Soda

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

**NOTE:** Takes place in the 2012 universe

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Soda**

"Think this is enough Evie?"

April asked sarcastically as she picked up two big paper bags. Eveline chuckled, picking up two more big bags.

"Hey. Once you told me they never had _donuts_ of all things I just had to buy all this."

"Good thing your uncles rich and gives you money all the way from the other side of the world huh?"

"Oh shuddup and help me."

The two teenage girls walked down the sewers beneath New York City. Eveline's mind was still in shock from the new that her green friends were isolated from the wonderful goodies of the world. So, being the amazing friend she was, bought several items for the boys: chips with dip and mix, Pocky sticks in varies flavors, Thin-mints, chocolates, candies, s'more items, churros, ice cream and the most important item on her list _soda_!

"Hey guys! We brought goodies!"

"_I_ bought goodies because I'm awesome and you poor children shall be fed the amazingness that is junk food!"

They all sat on or around the couch, getting comfortable. Mikey bounced in his seat, asking question like 'whats this' 'why is this pink?' 'whats a s'more?'. April and Eveline calmly explained what every item is but they gave the turtles a warning before they started.

"Sugar high?"

"Yes. The amount of sugar you are going to consume today is most likely going to get you so hyper that you'll be flying around the room. But it will end in about an hour or so, depends on how much you eat, and you'll crash."

"This doesn't sound very safe…"

"It's only sugar. I'm just warning you so you can prepare yourself for the sickness. Haha. NOW!"

The turtles jumped at a pop and hissing sound. Evie offered the can to them.

"Who wants to try their first soda?"

Bad idea. It was _such_ a bad idea. Eve had prepared for the craziness but clearly sugar was deadly to mutated teenage boys. They were literally running around the room, stopping to talk randomly or, mikey's favorite, poke eveline's back and sides before running off again. Eveline and April spent around three hours, running around and trying to keep the boys from destroying the place. Master Splinter had come out of his meditation to see what the noise was and upon seeing the hyped turtles, bags of junk food and sheepish smiles, he said for the girls to deal with the consequences and returned to his room. Now the four turtles were laying in various positions in the living room. Raph stole the couch, laying on his stomach and letting his arm hang off the side, Leo was sat against a wall with his head leaned back, Don was sitting on the loveseat sideways with his legs and head hanging off and Mikey was on his shell spread out on the ground. Eve and April leaned against eachother, completely worn out.

"Okay…were never doing this again."

"Agreed." Came four replies.

Mikey lifted his head, a happy and sleepy grin on his face.

"Duuuuudes." His head fell back with a thud as he passed out, swirls in his eyes.

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while others will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	26. Nightmare (Eveline View)

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Nightmare (Eveline's View)**

**It had started a week ago, the night the guys came to have a movie night at my place. They knocked on my window before entering like they always do, greeted me with smiles and hugs or nods except something was off. Or I should say someone. Mikey came in with a tired expression on his face, something I wasn't use to.**

"Hey Mikey. You don't look so hot. Are you alright love?"

**It was like he was in a trance before he looked up with a weak smile, laughing softly in an attempt to cover up.**

"Totally babe. I just didn't get a lot of sleep. There was a gory movie marathon the other day and it creeped me out!"

"Ha! Wimp! Yer still spooked over that stuff?" Raph teased.

"Shuddup! It was gross!"

"We told you not to watch it Mikey." Leo started.

"But you didn't listen." Donnie finished.

**Maybe the story was a cover up or maybe it actual happened. But I could sense that it wasn't the case. Black bags had formed under his eyes and he looked paler than normal. I knew instantly what was wrong from him, because I go through the same thing.**

**Insomnia.**

**But from what? It couldn't have started that long ago. Could it have been that gore marathon? No. Mikey handles gore just fine besides for a few 'oh that's so gross looking!', I mean he was a ninja for crying out loud! Blood comes with the job.**

"Okay. We're all set. You alright Eveline?"

Eveline blinked and turned to the group who were sitting about her living room. Like always they spread her thickest blanket on the ground, a few pillows on top, some pillows and blankets on the couch as well. Again like always, three of the turtles sat on her long comfortable couch, leaving the youngest to sit on the floor with her. She didn't mind. She wanted them to be comfortable and Mikey loved it when she cuddled with him during the scary movies. Popcorn, candies and sodas were spread on her coffee table, separating the blanket from the couch.

"Yeah, sorry Leo. Got stuck thinking random thoughts haha. So how about we start this Marvel Marathon! Mind getting the lights Raph?"

"Sure." He got up to turn them off, snagging a beer from her fridge on the way back.

Eveline kneeled by her T.V, turning on her Movie Mixer* and grabbing the remote. They have decided to do a Marvel's movie marathon once Eveline announced how much of a comic geek she secretly was. They wanted to watch the individual movies, plus their sequels, before playing the Avengers. She plopped down beside Mikey, who fixed their seats so the pillows prompt their heads up in a comfortable way but let them lay down.

**It was weird that Mikey was being very un…well Mikey. He was quiet the first few movies, looking like he wanted to fall asleep but couldn't. It troubled me so I did something about it.**

Eveline glanced up and behind her to see the three elder turtles focused on the movie and munching on snacks. She slide down more and turned on her side, facing the orange wearing turtle.

"_Hey Mikey?"_ She whispered softly to him.

He turned toward her, a curious look on his face. He whispered back to her to not interrupt the movie.

"_Yeah? Aren't you enjoying the movie?"_

She smiled slightly at him. He knew she loved Robert Downey Jr. best.

"_I always do. But I've seen Iron Man a dozen times. Are you alright? You look exhausted. Have you been sleeping alright?"_

He suddenly looked nervous and turned to face her, moving an arm under his head. He sighed softly and rubbed an eye.

"_You pay attention to much…No. I haven't been sleeping well."_

"_Your having Insomnia?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Why?"_

"…"

"_Mikey…"_

"_I've been having nightmares." _He whispered it so softly she almost didn't catch it.

"_Nightmares? Of what?"_

He gulped thickly and shut his eyes.

"_I…I don't want to talk about it."_

She frowned and took his free hand in hers. He opened his eyes and glanced at her. She tugged his arm. He adjusted and slide closer to her, her body moving closer to his. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she did the same to her waist. He buried his face into her neck, inhaling her scent to calm his thumping heart. She gently ran her fingers over his head, gently massaging.

"_You haven't told your brothers?"_

He shook his head and tightened his grip slightly. She kissed his head and sighed gently.

"_If you want…you can spend the night here when you have another one. Or I can stay at the Lair till they go away."_

He released a long sigh, nuzzling her neck gently.

"_Can I come here?...I don't like being at the Lair when they happen. It's too dark."_

She smiled gently and nodded against his head.

"_Sure. Just knock on my window."_

**Sure enough he came the next night. I was working reading when a frantic knocking sounded at my window. Startled I have jumped up to open it, immediately getting an armful of turtle.**

Mikey threw himself at Eveline, hugging her tightly and burying his face into her neck again. She blinked and slowly wrapped her arms around the trembling turtle.

"Hey, hey. It's okay Mikey. It's okay. I'm here. Calm down."

She began running her fingers over his head and kissing his forehead. He shuddered and sniffed, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Come on."

She gently tugged him toward her bed, pulling the covers back with difficulty since he didn't want to let go.

"Here. Lay down. Come on Mikey I'm right here. I'm not leaving."

Slowly he let go and laid down, putting his weapons on the side table before wiping at his eyes. Her eyes softened at the innocent look on his face, almost childish. She moved to the other side and slid under the covers, immediately getting hugged again. She reached up and gently untied his bandana, taking it off and putting it on her side table. She kissed his forehead before moving her hands down his neck, shoulders and arms to take off his wrist and elbow pads. He sniffed and moved his legs up so he could remove his knee pads. Carelessly he tossed them aside, sniffing still as tears silently slipped from his eyes. She undid his belt and put it with the rest of his items. She gently took his beak in her hands, frowning sadly at his big blue eyes.

"Oh Mike…"

She gently wiped away his tears.

**It happened again, and again, and again. He still wouldn't tell me what was wrong. But he kept coming back for comfort. Leo had called, completely worried the first night when he couldn't find his youngest brother. I explained that Mikey was having sleeping problems and Leo asked if the Nightmares started again. Apparently this happened when he was a kid. Back then he was afraid humans would find him and experiment on him, taking or destroying his family. I assumed it was the same this time.**

Eveline answered the knocking window and moved back to let her best friend in. He came in calmer than normal but still freaked. He began taking off his 'clothing' like always and slide in the bed beside her. Like always he cuddled to her chest and neck, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close. In return she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gently petting his head.

"The nightmares…"

Eveline looked down at him as he spoke softly. His eyes were shut but his beak was pressed against her upper breasts and chest. Eveline wore a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts, a normal attire for bed. She gently pet his head as she listened, letting him take his time.

"…they're the same…yet they're different."

He inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"I dream that our secret will get out and humans will kidnap us. Use us for experimenting or dissecting…I…I'm always apart from my family and I'm always…last. I see them all…the blood and gore…it makes me sick."

His grip tightened.

"N-now…there's you."

Her eyes widened slightly.

"T-they….the scientists…"

His grip tightened hard, causing her to wince.

"T-they use you as a b-breeding t-tool."

Tears had came again and he choked back a sob. Her breath hitched and her grip tightened slightly.

"T-they used all of us t-to breed you…o-oh god Evie."

"Shh. Shh."

She hugged him tightly, kissing his bead and between his eyes.

"Shhh Mikey. They're just dreams. They aren't real. You're all safe. I'm safe. Nobody will find out. Your family won't be taken from you and I won't be used as a breeder. It's all fake. Just your imagination love…"

He looked up at her suddenly, his face close.

"Y-you don't understand! I-it CAN happen! What if they find us?! What if they find YOU! A-aren't you afraid of what they'll do to you?"

Her eyes softened and she cupped his face, gently brushing her thumb again his cheeks.

"Love it's called a Nightmare for a reason. It shows your biggest fears."

A small smile came on her lips as she wiped away his tears.

"There's a very, very small chance of that happening and if some day, it does…I'll protect you. Just like I know you'll protect me. We'll run away if we need to Mikey. But I'll promise you this…"

She pressed her forehead against his gently.

"They will _never_ touch you or anyone else I love…as long as I'm alive."

His watery blue eyes stared at her, trying to find the truth behind her words. His shoulders relaxed slightly.

"I…I just want them to stop…"

"You just need something to forget them. Something good that will counteract the bad."

He paused.

"Something good…"

"Yeah. So-"

**It honestly came out of nowhere.**

She stared at him, eyes wide. His eyes had shut and his grip tightened on her. Slowly her eyes shut and she kissed him back.

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while others will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	27. Exam (Leatherhead)

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

**NOTE: **This has LEATHERHEAD goodness and smut 3 Taken in the 2003 Universe cause, let's face it, Leatherhead's a badass!

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Exam  
**

"Thanks for doing this Eveline."

"No prob Donnie. Glad I could help."

Eveline swung her legs back and forth, sitting on the cold medical table. She wore a pair of work out shorts and a sports bra, her hair was held in a low ponytail. Donatello had asked her earlier, very shyly and hesitantly, if she would help him out with research by being his 'test subject'. Of course she happily agreed, not finding it a big deal. Now she sat on the medical table, smiling slightly at 'Dr. Donatello', who wore a white lab coat. She expected that he'd be hesitate and shy, especially with her being dressed the way she was. What she didn't expect was a seven foot three mutated alli-excuse her- crocodile.

"Again, I thank you. I was sure you wouldn't have agreed." Leatherhead spoke softly, writing down on his clipboard.

She chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Again no problem guys. I'm happy to help."

Donatello typed away at his computer before turning and nodding to her.

"Okay were ready to start whenever you are Eve."

She nodded. "I'm ready."

"Go ahead LH."

Leatherhead nodded to him before turning to Eveline.

"I'll ask you some questions and answer them as best as you can, alright?"

She nodded and tilted her head at him with a smile. He gulped silently before clearing his throat; Don's eyes glanced at him.

"Alright. What is your age?"

"Twenty-one."

"Height?"

"Five-three."

"…Weight?"

"One hundred and twenty pounds."

LH scribbled the information down on his clipboard as he asked her question after question. He hesitated when asking personal questions such as when was her last period but she answered it casually. He gave Donatello the clipboard before starting the physical exam. She could sense his nervousness and felt the slight tremble in his hands, sharp claws gently grazing her skin. He pressed his fingers to her wrist and took her pulse.

"Pulse is normal."

He fixed a temperature stick and offered it to her. She leaned forward and took it in her mouth, causing him to blush. Don blinked and bit his lip slightly. A few seconds went by before it beeped and she released it with a 'pop'. Both males mentally groaned.

"T-temperature is normal. 98.6"

LH shook his head. "Please lay down."

She lifted her feet onto the table and fell back. She brushed her ponytail to the side and placed her hands on her stomach. His tail swished back and forth once before clearing his throat and gently set her hands down on her sides. He gently touched around her stomach.

"A-any pains?"

Eveline shut her eyes, sighing slightly at the gently touching.

"Um…there's been this pain on my neck and shoulders, I think it's from when Raph threw me against the wall by accident during training. Oh my thigh's been feeling funny to. Kinda tingly."

He gently lifted her into a sitting position, causing her eyes to open and stare into his yellow ones. He paused, their faces close. She gave him a concerned look.

"Your skin looks pale LH. You feeling alright?"

She reached her hands up and gently placed it on his forehead and snout. He inhaled sharply, staring at her. He cleared his throat again.

"I am fine."

_Yeah right._ Donnie thought silently.

LH moved her hands down gently.

"Pain in your neck and shoulders you say? Please turn around."

Eve swiftly turned so her back was presented and moved her ponytail to one side, revealing her neck. Donnie typed away, staring intensely at LH's reaction. It was all a scheme Don had set up. He wanted to see if other mutants were attracted to Eveline as his brothers and himself were. So far his research is proving its true. Perhaps it was something in her pheromones? Possibly. Especially from the darkening gold of LH's eyes and his tensing figure.

_Huh…interesting._

Unsure why it was suddenly quiet she glanced over her shoulder, holding her ponytail.

"Leatherhead?..."

Her voice snapped him out of the daze he was in. He cleared his throat.

"Forgive me. I let my mind escape me."

She nodded before resuming looking forward. He lifted his hands, being mindful of his claws, and gently began feeling her shoulders and neck in a gently massage. Her eyes closed as she leaned her head forward, sighing softly. Donnie typed this down, noting the relaxed scent of Eve and the nervous, confused one from LH.

"Hmm…that feels awesome LH…"

He swallowed as she leaned her head back, smiling.

"Is it helping your pain?"

"Hmmhmm. Don't stop."

Don and LH both blushed at the husky tone her voice took. She probably didn't even know.

"I'm going to go get some coffee while you work out the kink in her neck alright? You two want anything?"

LH looked at him with a 'don't-leave-me' expression. Eve waved a hand.

"Nope. I'm good here. Go get your fix Donnie." She giggled at the joke.

He chuckled, pressing a button on his computer before getting up to leave.

"Dona- ah…" LH sighed softly.

"Heeey. Don't stop!" She grabbed his hands and tilted her head back to look upside-down at him with a pout. He gulped nervously and nodded.

"I apologize."

She frowned and turned back around, taking his wrists in her hands as much as she could.

"Leatherhead…are you sure your alright? You've been acting really weird."

LH inhaled sharply at the concerned look in her green eyes. His inner beast growled in its cage, brushing against his mind. It wasn't uncommon for his beast to want to take over yet this was the first time it reacted to a female.

"Leatherhead?"

A hand gently brushed against his arm, drawing him out of his thoughts. His hand went up and gently took her wrist in his clawed hand. He lifted it and gently pressed his snout against her small hand. She watched him with her large eyes, utterly confused but not showing it. She _knew_ something was up with him. But what?

"Forgive me."

She blinked and tilted her head in confusion.

"For what?"

His thumb rubbed her wrist gently, his eyes closed.

"I'm afraid I haven't been myself today. My instincts are…more profound as of late."

Her eyebrows raised and she blinked at him.

"Huh?"

He inhaled, a mistake when her sweet scent filled his nose, and leaned forward to brush his nose against her forehead and hair.

"My baser animal instincts are taking over…"

He rubbed against her head, breathing in her scent. He stepped closer, a hand moving down to rub against her leg. She blushed and moved her hands against his chest.

"W-what does that mean?"

His hands moved to rest on the outer sides of her legs, his snout rubbing down her head to her neck. He nuzzled her shoulder, his teeth grazing her skin. Her breath hitched in surprise and she fisted his lab coat, her cheeks flushing red. His beast growled in approval.

"My inner beast. He wants to mate."

…..

"What?!"

Her head shot back to stare at him with wide eyes, her face and neck completely red.

_Mate!?_

A sound came from within his chest, causing it to vibrate. It was a mix between what sounded like a purr and a growl; a rumble. It calmed her nerves slightly but her eyes remained wide open, staring into his dark yellow ones. He moved his hands up along her sides to her arms to take both her wrists in his hands. He nuzzled the side of her head.

"Your scent is driving me wild…I do not know how long I can remain in control. It may be best for you to run from me while I remain in control…"

His beast screamed at him for denying himself a mate. But he would _not_ allow himself to take any female by force.

"W-why on earth would you want to-to make with _me?"_

She muttered, her face and neck shaded a dark red. She bit her lower lip gently. He growled gently, nuzzling the top of her head.

"You are an attractive female. Strong and caring. I have seen the way you are with the turtles. You calm Raphael's anger, you encourage Leonardo's leadership skills, you manage to handle Michelangelo's…being and you understand Donatello's mind. You do without questioning and you protect the ones you love. Fine qualities in a female mate."

She stayed quiet for a while before shyly looking up.

"Y-you really think all those things of me?"

He smiled, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I do."

She smiled at him and bit her lip again. He growled softly and raised a hand, gently thumbing her lip. Her mouth opened slightly as her breath hitched again. He moved his head down slowly.

"If you do not wish for me to kiss you and possibly more I suggest you leave my dear…"

She let out a breathy sigh and tilted her head slightly.

"I-I don't want to leave…"

He growled and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes shut closed. Unbeknown to them both, Donatello's camera blinked at them, recording everything.

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while others will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	28. Storm (Mikey) (Rated M)

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

WARNING: Lemon-y goodness! Mikey Style! ;) Children not allowed! Also this is kind of a continuation to 'Nightmares'.

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Storm**

"Hurry up Mikey! Before it comes down harder!"

"I'm running as fast as I can babe! Ah! There's your place! Finally!"

The two figures jumped onto a fire escape, the feminine one quickly sliding something through the window crack before opening them. They quickly made their way into the warm and dry living room. Eveline turned around and locked the window closed, water dripping from her body. Michelangelo shivered at the different room temperature and silently sighed in relief. Eve removed her scarf and weapons, placing them on the coffee table.

"I'll get us some towels. If you want you can take off your stuff."

She walked into the bathroom and returned with two large towels. Mikey grinned at her and took a towel, wrapping her up in it. She let out a yelp as he began to rub her head and arms at a fast pace.

"Water just rolls off me babe. You're soaked!"

She giggled and took the towel from him.

"You're still dripping all over my floor! Dry off. I'll turn up the heater and go change into my pj's. Let the guys know were safe kay?"

"No prob! Go change!"

She chuckled and walked toward her room, rubbing her hair furiously. Mikey's eyes followed her, a small grin on her face. Her ninja pants stuck to her rear pleasantly. He shook his head before pulling out his shell-cell, rubbing his head with his towel. He pressed #1 and held it to his ear ridge. It rang twice before Leo picked up.

"Mikey where are you guys? Are you two safe?"

"We're cool Leo! We're in Eve's apartment. What about you guys?" Mikey responded with a grin, sliding off his padding's and weapons.

"We're fine. We made to Aprils. This storm is going to get worse so you two stay put till it clears up okay?"

"Yes sir! Bye bye!"

"Bye Mike."

_CLICK_

"Are the guys okay?"

Mikey glanced behind him and blushed slightly at her cute outfit. She had furry pants and a big black t-shirt. Her damp hair was braided off to the side. She carried two big mugs in her hands, one orange and the other green. He took a big sniff and grinned.

"Hot chocolate?"

She nodded with a smile and handed him his signature cup. She had bought one for each turtle in their signature color, including a burgundy one for Splinter, a pink one for April and a black one for Casey. She settled comfortably on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest and gently blowing into her cup. Mikey went to put his towel in the bathroom before returning to the couch, a blanket in his hand and mug in the other. He settled beside her and wrapped the blanket around them.

"You're the best babe."

He blew into his cup before answering her earlier question.

"The guys are safe at Aprils. Too bad. Their missing out on some chocolaty-goodness!"

Eveline chuckled and rested her head against his shoulders, sighing softly. Mikey glanced at her before hesitantly wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You cold?"

"A little."

There was suddenly a flash of lightning followed by a loud roar of thunder. Eveline yelped and buried herself into his side. Mikey blinked at her.

"Hey it's just thunder…"

She shivered and pulled away.

"R-right. Sorry Mikey."

He gave her a worried look as she put her mug on the coffee table. There was another crack of thunder, making her scream and practically jump on top of the youngest turtle. He made sure not the drop his mug as he wrapped his arm back around her waist.

"Hey hey! It's okay!"

He held her close as he put the mug down and turned more towards her, gently petting her hair. He picked on her shaky breathing and trembling shoulders easily. He rubbed her back and gently nuzzled her cheek.

"Hey…it's okay Evie. I'm here…"

Another roar sounded, rain pelting the window. She pressed closer, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, her breathing uneven. Mikey grabbed the blanket that fell and wrapped it around her. He adjusted himself so he laid on the couch, her on top of him and between his legs. He nuzzled her neck gently, whispering comforting words into her ear. Her breathing evened as she slowly calmed down, despite her slight trembling. She pressed her forehead against his plastron.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered softly.

"For what? It's okay to be scared. You helped me out with my nightmares remember?" A faint memory of his brothers taking care of him when they were tots flashed in his mind.

She lifted her head to glance at him. His blue eyes held safety and warmth. He smiled brightly and pressed his forehead against hers.

"All better?"

"S-somewhat…" She muttered, closing her eyes and pressed back against him.

It was quiet as they laid there, listening to the rain pound against the glass. There was another roar of thunder and Eveline tensed, inhaling sharply. Mikey rubbed his thumb against her cheek, making her look at him.

"Look at me…your okay…I'm here to protect you for the mean thunder dude."

Despite her fear, Eveline smiled and let out a laugh. He grinned, happy to make her smile.

"Thank you Mikey. You're always there for me when I need you."

They smiled at each other.

"…"

He gently rubbed her cheek, close to her lips. He glanced down at them before leaning in and kissing her. Eve's eyes widened slightly, unsure what to do. His grip tightened on her waist, hoping. Her eyes drooped slowly as she tilted her head and kissed him back. Mikey's heart thumped in his chest as he pulled her closer, causing her to lean over him slightly, legs going over his so she half way straddled him. Her breath hitched and she moved her hands up to wrap around his neck. He released a small moan when her breasts pressed against his plastron. He gently licked her bottom lip, asking permission. She opened her mouth happily and rubbed her tongue against his. They both moaned softly and pressed closer to each other. Mikey pushed himself up so they were in a sitting position. She pulled back with a gasp, their nether regions pressing close.

"M-mike…"

He nuzzled the top of her breasts, panting softly. His heart thumping in his chest. She whimpered and moved her hands up to cup his head closer. A deep churr came from his throat as he moved his hands up and under her shirt. She gasped again at his cold skin. He instantly stilled and looked up at her, blue eyes wide with worry.

"I-I didn't hurt you did I?"

She panted softly, cheeks flushed.

"N-no…your skins cold."

She leaned down, gently kissing his lips. He happily kissed her back, hands on her hips. He suddenly stood up, causing her to yelp in surprise and wrap her arms and legs around him. She looked at him startled as he walked toward her bedroom. He kissed her neck softly, nipping gently at her pulse. She moaned and arched slightly, rubbing against him. He churred again, opening her door. He gently laid her down and shyly leaned over her, blushing.

"I-is this okay?" He whispered shyly.

Her green eyes softened at the innocent tone in his voice. She cupped his cheeks and made her look at him.

"Kiss me Mikey…"

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her gently. She licked his bottom lip, having him open his mouth for her and their tongues met again. This kiss was hungrier than the others. His hands roamed under her shirt, slowly inching up towards her breasts. When he cupped them he inhaled sharply, pulling away and staring down at her with dark eyes.

"N-no bra?"

She bit her lip. He pulled the shirt up and over her head, shivering at the bare sight of her breasts. She moved her hands up to grip the pillow beneath her head, biting her lip again and shyly looking away. Mikey groaned and leaned down, kissing and licking her breasts. She gasped and arched her back, nails digging into the pillow. He trailed kisses all over her breasts before gently taking a perked nipple in his mouth. She arched, crying out in pleasure. Her scent filled the air and he groaned softly, sucking on the nub while moving his hands down her sides and fingering her pants. He moved to her other nub while pulling her pants and panties down. He tossed them away and released her nipple with a 'plop'. Eveline whimpered and looked at him with heavy eyes.

"Mikey." She whispered, her voice husky.

He churred deeply, kissing down her stomach. He dipped his tongue into her belly button before continuing down. He gently spread her legs, shivering as her scent was strongest now. He glanced up, panting softly.

"C-can I?..."

She shivered and nodded, gently petting his head. She gently pulled off his mask and moved it to the side table. He smiled before shyly leaning down and giving an experimental lick. She threw her head back, eyes closed and mouth open.

"Ahh…"

He shuddered at her sweet taste and dove his tongue into her suddenly. She arched, crying out and gripping the bed sheet. He lapped at her greedily, moaning every now and then. She tasted sweeter than any candy to him. She tossed her head back and forth, pressure building quickly in her stomach. He licked up and flicked her clit.

"Ha!"

She clawed into the sheets, gasping.

"M-mike! S-stop I-I'm gonna cum!"

He stopped, cheeks dark. He pulled away, licking his lips, and grinned sheepishly. Eveline panted heavily, her body flushed. He nuzzled up her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her breasts.

"I guess it was…good?" He asked shyly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead.

"It was amazing Mikey."

He leaned his head up and nuzzled the side of her face, kissing her ear. She sighed contently; warm from the sensations he gave her. Thinking about it, one of her hands moved down his plastron to where his tail was hidden. Mikey gripped her tightly as a gasp tore through his mouth when her fingers found his hidden member.

"Ha! B-babe nyaa."

She pulled him out and stroked him softly, urged by the moans and churrs he released. He panted against her neck and had to still her hand.

"C-can't h-handle anymore babe."

"Then take me Mikey." She whispered huskily into his ear ridge.

He moved up and put his hands beside her while hers wrapped around his neck again.

"Y-you sure?"

She nodded shyly and leaned up to kiss him. Her lips brushed his and he took control nervously. Aligning himself up to her entrance he returned her kiss before pushing in slowly. Their breaths hitched when he slid all the way in. They took deep breaths of air, looking at each other before he pulled back and thrust in. She arched her back and moaned. It spurred his instincts and he got a good rhythm after a few thrusts. He moaned into her neck when her nails gently clawed into his shoulder.

"A-ah Mikey…f-faster."

He churred his approval and quickened his pace. Both quickly approached their ends, crying out at the same time. Mike fell down on top of her, panting heavily. She breathed deeply, kissing his forehead and cheek affectionately. He looked up, sweaty but with a large grin. She smiled back.

"Hey…The rain stopped."

She laughed and kissed him.

FINALLY a new chapter! I'm sorry peeps! .' You have NO idea what I've been through since the last time I even posted something. It's probably gonna get worse but I'll try my hardest to post more chapters when I can! Hope you enjoyed this one! I'm working on the Donnie lemon and there might be some three-somes ;) to make it up to you guys!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	29. Date

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

NOTE: 2012 Universe!

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Date**

The two teenage girls had been giggling quietly ever since they got back from school. It was driving the turtles crazy because whatever it was they were keeping it quiet. They were chilling in Eveline's apartment, the girls in her bedroom doing god knows what. They were watching T.V. in an attempt to drown them out. All of a sudden Mikey shot up screaming with his hands over his ears.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I NEED TO KNOW!" He jolted up and toward the closed bedroom door.

His brother's shot up after him.

"Mikey no!"

Too late. He had already thrown open the door and was staring in a state of shock. His brother's peaked over him, curious as to what shut up the loud mouthed turtle. They're jaws dropped. April sat cross legged on Evelines bed while the black haired girl stood modeling an outfit.

Wait a minute…

"Why the SHELL are you wear a-a SKIRT?!"

Eveline turned around quickly, her face red. She was indeed wearing a short jean shirt, an off the shoulder black and green stripped top, black 1 inch heels, green bangles and a green necklace. She had light black eyeliner and lip-gloss. The boys all blushed at how pretty she looked.

April grinned widely.

"She has a date!"

"APRIL!"

"WHAT?!"

_Biscuits._

Eve bit her lip and nervously brushed her hair back, she had put a green band in it.

"You-"

"-Have-"

"-A-"

"-Date?!"

Both girls huffed and crossed their arms.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"What are you trying to say guys?"

"You CAN'T go on a date!" Mikey shouted.

Eye twitch.

"Why not?!"

"We don't know the guy!"

"What if he's some pysco?"

"Or a Kraag in disguise!?"

"Or some other bad guy! You could get hurt!"

April rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure we would know the difference guys. I was there when he asked her out. He's a nice guy."

Eveline huffed.

"You guys should be happy for me!"

"We are but-"

"No! If you were then you wouldn't try to convince me he's some bad guy!"

Her phone beeped, causing an awkward silence to fill the air. She pulled it out of her skirt pocket and glanced at the text.

"He's here and I'm leaving."

She grabbed her purse, reaching in her side drawer to pull out a pocket knife and pepper spray before shoving them into her bag and grabbing her jean jacket.

"See ya April. Lock up for me please?"

"No problem Eve. Have fun!"

A smile was thrown her way and she slammed the door behind her. The guys all looked at each other, different expressions on her face.

"Guys."

They turned to the red headed girl who stood up with a sigh.

"She likes this guy. You really should be happy for her."

They looked at each other again, this time guiltily.

"Hey Sam!" Eveline waved to the brown haired, brown eyed boy who smiled at her. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Hey Eveline. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She blushed slightly and took his offered hand.

The guys were on Patrol when the subject of Eveline came up.

"I wonder if she's home yet. It's eight."

"Leave it alone Mikey. You heard April."

"Hey guys. Look down there."

The four turtles glanced over the rooftop they were on, seeing what Donnie was pointing at.

"That looks like…Evie?"

"Why the shell is she alone?!"

"She looks like she's crying guys."

"Come on. She's goin in her apartment."

They jumped down to her fire escape and crawled in, Leo managing the locked window. Eveline unlocked her door and walked in, her eyes half-lidded and tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't seem to notice the guys who watched her from the living room. She pulled off her jacket roughly and threw it on a chair before roughly leaning against the door and sliding down it. She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed loudly. Quietly the boys approached her.

"Eveline?"

Hearing Raph's voice she pulled her knees closer to her, hiding her face.

"Go away!"

"What happened Evie?" Mikey cautiously kneeled down before her.

"My stupid date is what! He was horrible! First he made me pay for my own movie ticket and tried to touch me the whole time. Then at dinner he left to use the restroom and ditched me! What a stupid jerk!"

Soft growls went around the room as Donnie and Mikey wrapped their arms around her.

"What an ass."

"Want us to kick his butt?"

"Oh we'll do more then that!"

"He's a dishonorable scum!"

"I'm sorry."

They all blinked at her.

"Wha?"

She looked up, green eyes bright with tears.

"I'm sorry guys. You were right. He was a bad guy but I didn't listen to any of you. Instead I yelled at you. I'm so sorry."

Raph and Leo hugged her as well.

"Hey it's okay."

"We deserved it."

"He's stupid to have hurt you Evie."

"He doesn't deserve you."

Despite how crappy she felt and the tears in her eyes, a smile found its way on her lips and she never felt more loved. She had her best friends. That's all she ever needed.

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while others will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	30. Computer (Donatello) (Rated M)

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** A 100 Theme Challenge featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and, my O.C. for this, Eveline Black.

**NOTE**: 2007 Movie verse! Donnie loving!

_**A 100 Theme Challenge**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter: Computer**

_3:15 AM_

The bright red letters were the only light in the room. Still she couldn't sleep. She was tired and the bed felt perfect beneath her tired body, the pillow soft. Yet the familiar scent of coffee filled her nose. He was still awake, again. Groaning to herself she lifted her body and brushed her bangs from her face, her braid falling down her back.

"That's it."

She threw her covers off and slipped on her slippers. She stood, the large shirt she wore as PJs slipping down one shoulder. Quietly she opened her door and listened. There was silence beside for Raphael and Michelangelo's snoring. She walked downstairs to the Lab and frowned at the light coming from the crack in the door. The constant 'tap tap tap' confirmed her suspicions. She quietly opened the door and peered in. Just as she figured, Donatello sat at his computer, typing away. A mug of coffee sitting on the side table. She walked up behind him, using her skills to make sure he didn't detect her. Donnie growled when something beeped on the screen.

"Dammit."

She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Donnie."

Quick as lightning he grabbed her wrists and flipped her on the table, pinning her wrists beside her head. She gave a startled yelp and groaned, her breath knocked out of her. His brown eyes were narrowed but widened when he realized who he was pinning.

"E-eveline! Oh gosh I'm so sorry!"

He released her wrists and backed up, hands up to show no harm. He had just reacted, being a ninja after all. Eve slowly sat up, the edge of her shirt covering her thighs and boy shorts. She rubbed her wrists slightly with a pout.

"That was my bad. I should have known sneaking up on a ninja was a bad idea."

He frowned and stepped forward, taking her wrists gently in his hands and checking them for any bruising.

"I'm sorry still. What are you doing awake anyways? Don't you work tomorrow?"

She watched his face as he went into 'doctor' mode.

"I didn't hear your door so I couldn't sleep. The real question is what are _you_ doing awake at this hour? You know you have training at 6:00. You are _not_ pulling another all nighter, Donnie."

He blushed slightly.

"…you were waiting up for me?"

Her lip twitched.

"I always fall asleep better knowing you're all in your rooms sleeping instead of missing it and getting sick or exhausting your bodies later."

She pulled her hands out of his grip and reached up, gently tugging off the mask he wore. It was an unspoken rule between the five of them. Their masks never came off unless they were taking a shower or sleeping. Eveline had a special privilege to be able to remove it when she felt necessary or when she wanted to see the red lines at the ends of their eyes. Donnie shut his brown eyes when the mask slipped over them. She put it on the desk and brushed her fingers over the red marks. He leaned into her hands, the gently warmth soothing him.

"You have bags Donnie…you should really sleep."

She said softly to him, running a finger under his eye where the darkening was. He opened his eyes half way and glanced at her.

"I have work to do, Eve."

"It can wait."

Her eyes challenged his.

"But-"

"No _buts_ Don. You're going to bed. If I have to make you myself I will."

He blushed.

"W-what do you mean? Are you going to w-watch me go to sleep?"

She made a face.

"That's just creepy. No. I'm going to be your teddy bear."

She hopped off the table in front of him, her front brushing his. His blush darkened and his eyes widened. Taking advantage of his emberessment, she took his hand and pulled him toward the door. Startled he pulled back some.

"W-wait!"

He reached behind him and typed some things before shutting off the computer. She waited till then and pulled him out the door, shutting the lights off behind her. Donatello nervously followed her, the warmth of her hand causing his blush to darken his beak. He realized though that she wasn't going toward his room but her's.

"U-uh E-eveline?"

"My bed's bigger." Was her answer.

_Is she serious!?_

She opened the door and pulled him in, the soft glow of her green night lamp turning on with a flick.

_Holy shell. She was serious._

He gulped nervously, suddenly taking in her appearance of the big shirt that ended at her thighs and her braided messy hair. He gulped again. She let go of his hand and pulled the covers back.

"Take off your pads Donnie."

He froze, heart stopping. She glanced at him and almost smiled at the innocently shocked expression. She rolled her eyes and walked over, taking his hands and gently tugging off his elbow and wrist pads. His heart thumped in his chest as he watched her, eyes still wide and breathing shallow. He licked his lips, letting his eyes slowly follow the line of her body. She looked absolutely adorable. She tugged him and he fell on his butt on the bed. He looked up startled, when had she turned him? She knelt in front of him, making his breath hitch. She lifted a foot and took off the knee pad, putting it down and doing the same to the other leg. His breathing was shallow and he felt the palms of his hands sweat slightly. Something about her current position called to his inner self. She was so submissive looking in that position. He fisted the sheets beneath him. She looked so vulnerable. Eveline looked up, her green eyes shining like emeralds. She frowned upon his out of breath appearance. She slowly reached up.

"…Donnie?"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up and pinned her to the bed, his body covering hers. She gasped and looked up at him shocked, pushing against his chest with her free hand.

"D-donnie a-are you okay? What are you-"

He grabbed her other wrist and pinned it above her head with her other one. He leaned his head down and brushed his beak against her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut at the warm breath and brushing. They opened slightly to look at him.

"Donnie."

He nipped at the side of her neck. She released an squeak of surprise and started squirming.

"H-hey stop it!"

A growl was her response as he pressed his body closer to hers, pushing her legs open with his own to lain between hers. She shut her eyes and arched, gasping as he pressed against her boy shorts. His grip on her wrists tightened, causing her to wince and look at him with wide eyes.

"You submitted."

She blinked.

"…what?"

He growled and pulled his head back, brown eyes nearly black with desire.

"You submitted to me when you bowed. You belong to me tonight."

Goosebumps ran up her legs and back at his husky tone. She gulped, not completely sure this Donnie on top of her was her normal geeky turtle. He growled again at her, making her look away sharply. He churred in approval and nuzzled her open neck, running his tongue along it. She clenched her fists and shuddered. He suddenly bit on her jugular, the crook between her neck and shoulder, causing her to arch and moan loudly. He churred louder and licked the wound, a bruise sure to be there later. He held both her wrists in one hand and moved the other down the side of her body before it grabbed her left knee and pulled it over his hip and shell. He roughly rubbed against her crotch. She tossed her head back, lips trembling as she moaned. He licked up her neck again and thrust against her again. Her breath hitched and she squirmed in want.

"Grab the headboard." He growled into her ear.

He released her wrists and waited for her to see if she would comply. She blinked up at him with dark eyes and panting breath but she moved her hands up and gripped the headboard. He churred his approval. She was a fast learner. He gripped both of her knees and ran his hands up her thighs, thrusting gently against her. She bit her lip and whimpered, fingers gripping. He skimmed her underwear and lifted her shirt slowly, revealing her body bit by bit. He lifted it over her breasts and churred deeply.

"No bra?"

"I-I don't…wear one to sleep."

He churred again and slipped the shirt off, allowing her to release the headboard.

"Sit up."

She pushed on her elbows and brushed her lips against his adams apple. He growled happily but pulled back.

"All the way."

She sat up so she was facing him. She was nerous and anxious. She'd never seem him so…forward and dominating.

It was sexy.

His beak brushed her lips and she kissed him, eyes shutting shut. Her hands wrapped around his neck. He kissed her back before pulling back and gripping her hips almost bruisingly. She whimpered as he bit her ear.

"Now on your knees."

She gulped but slowly moved and sat up on her knees, hands resting on his shoulders for support. He smiled and nuzzled her face.

"Hmm good. Now turn your back to me and grip the headboard again."

Her breath hitched but she followed his orders. The husky tone of his voice excited her. She gripped the headboard and waiting anxiously. He churred once again and pulled at her thighs, making her take a step back so she had to arch slightly. A moan escaped him as he picked up the sweet scent of her arousal. He moved so his front brushed against her back. She shut her eyes and moaned softly. Donnie's hands slid up her legs to her hips up her stomach and to her breasts. He cupped them and kissed the side of her neck. She jumped slightly at feeling the heated rod against her panty covered crotch.

"D-don?"

"If you don't want it I'll stop."

His hands slipped down and into her underwear, pulling them down her legs. He stopped at her knees and waited.

…

She bit her lip and slowly lifted her knees one at a time for him to take them of fully. He kissed her shoulder and tossed them aside. Her eyes fluttered closed as he pressed fully against her. He moaned and reached around, gently fingering her slit. She tossed her head back onto his shoulder and moaned.

"Donnie…"

He moaned and slipped his finger inside her wet cavern. Eveline gave an open mouth moan as the thick appendage stretched her lips apart. Donatello shuddered at her moist heat and gently thrust inside, going deeper with each thrust. Her lips let out little whimpers and moans, making him hot and press his dick against her buttocks. She whimpered in pleasure and moved her hips with his finger. He pulled out suddenly and moved up, rubbing against her clit. She mewled and gripped the headboard hard, nails digging hard into the wood.

"Ohh Don. T-that feels good."

He moaned and rubbed her clit in circles, making her hips buck. He quickened his speed and changed directions. She moaned and whimpered in need, a knot forming in her belly. Small tears welled at the edge of her eyes.

"D-don I-I'm close!"

He suddenly stopped, a cry of protest coming from her lips.

"No. You won't come yet."

He spread her legs apart and rubbed the head of his erection against her lips. She gasped and moved a hand behind his head, the other still gripping the headboard. She turned her head and kissed his chin. He churred for the hundredth time that night and kissed her deeply. Her tongue quickly found his as he rubbed her slit and suddenly thrust upward into her. She gasped deeply in his mouth, pleasure bursting around her. He moaned and kissed her again, thrusting into her slowly.

"H-hmm Don ahh hmm."

She pulled away with a gasp and pulled his beak down into her neck, offering it all. He licked and nipped at her skin, deepening and quickening his thrusting. She whimpered, legs shaking slightly. He moaned as she squeezed him and pushed her forward so she arched her back, butt out into him. He gripped her hips tigher and thrust deeply. A loud moan/gasp escaped her and he paused to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"Eve?"

"D-do that again."

He groaned and thrust hard again. She threw her head back and mewled. Knowing he had found that certain spot to make her orgasm, he thrust hard and quickened his speed. She bounced with him and lowered her head, gasping and moaning.

"O-oh god. Oh god. Fuck. Ahh."

"E-eveline I-I'm gonna cum i-if you keep squeezing me like that."

She whimpered and clenched around him. He clawed into her hips and leaned over her again, letting out an open mouth moan. She pressed against him and bucked her hips. He returned the favor and when they hit perfectly they both cried out in pleasure. They shuddered and fell down on the mattress. Donnie panted heavily but moved to the side of her. They breathed heavily in sync. Suddenly Eveline giggled. He blinked and nudged her.

"What are you laughing at?"

She giggled louder.

"You're secretly a dominatrix."

Donatello flushed red and hid his face into her back.

Reviews? Let me know how you thought it was! There are more to come! Some will be short like this chapter while others will be longer! =) Be gentle with your criticism please. I'll just delete stuff like "You f**kin sucked a**!" or "Stupid Story" kind of comments. I want to better my writing not be degraded! Also I look my hardest to find spelling mistakes so if I happen to miss any please, PLEASE let me know! Anyways, look out for more coming soon!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


End file.
